Boy Meets Harem
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: As Lincoln goes through a rough time, some of his female classmates decide to help him out in their own way.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had many people ask me to write a harem story featuring Lincoln's classmates or just girls his age in general, and now I've finally caved in. I'll keep commentary brief (there's not much to this story beyond what you'd expect lol), but one note I want to make is this story features the character known as Shy QT. I've given her a name below. You'll know it when you see it.**

* * *

It was the last month of the school year, and Lincoln Loud couldn't remember the last time he had smiled.

He supposed it was natural; at the end of the year, everyone is tired and annoyed. The teachers realize that they were far behind on their syllabuses, and started rushing through material and dumping mountains of homework on their students. Exams were visibly around the corner, so close that people could smell the printed pages and the warm ink swimming on them. Summer vacation was so tantalizingly close, but still so far, and the heat of the sun would flood into classrooms and knock out the many sleep-deprived students.

But for Lincoln, there was more going on in his life that put him on edge. He couldn't help but get the feeling that his friends were giving him the cold shoulder lately. Every time he'd ask Rusty or Zach to hang out, they were busy hanging out with their girlfriends. Their _girlfriends! _Lincoln was happy for them, but how the hell did they get girlfriends before him? And why would they not even give him time of day anymore because of their dates?

The fact that he was surrounded by girls he _couldn't_ date was also a problem.

He loved his sisters, he really did, and he knew they'd never intentionally do anything bad to him. But, because of them, his daily schedule had become waking up in the morning to wait in a long line to use the bathroom, then to jump in the shower and nearly catch hypothermia due to the cold, pour a bowl of cereal only to realize the milk ran out, dodge flying projectiles in the bumpy car ride to and from school, get no homework done because he needed to paint Lori's nails, model for Leni, carry Luna's equipment, get pied by Luan, re-inflate all of Lynn's popped footballs, help Lucy with morbid poetry, chase off Lana's pets, chase off Lola herself, make sure Lisa wasn't about to blow up the house, and change Lily's diaper when she wandered into his room after an accident.

All of that without a single 'Thank You.'

"Maybe that's just how life is in a big family," Lincoln sighed. "I guess I don't thank my sisters for everything they do for me as well. Still, just once in a while would be nice..."

Lincoln wasn't even mad at his sisters, or his friends, or his teachers. He was just depressed. He couldn't muster up the energy to be angry if he tried. All he could do was sigh and pray for the day when he would take that permanent nap… but that day wouldn't be today, because Lincoln had some duties to attend to that just made him feel even shittier.

Student Council.

"I'm not even that important on the team," he grumbled to himself as he walked down the hall towards their usual meeting room. "Why can't Girl Jordan just let me skip for once? She's so demanding, damn."

When he got to the Student Council's specially reserved room, he looked inside, hoping that everyone else wasn't in there. If they were, that would mean he was the last one to make it, and that would earn him a scolding.

He counted the heads. Standing in the corner was the school news reporter, Cristina. He had a bit of a crush on her, but after creeping her out so badly that she frikkin' moved, he decided to tone it down. Technically, she wasn't even supposed to be in that room, but her friendship with everyone else and her position with the school paper gave her special access.

Besides her, seated at the semi-circle desk all student council members sat at, was Stella, the secretary. She was easily Lincoln's best friend in that room. She was fun, energetic, friendly and really casual. Lincoln appreciated the fact that, out of everyone in his group of friends, she was the only one that tried not to blow him off.

Besides her was the treasurer, Shay. She was a real shy cutie, with long bangs covering one of her eyes. She and Lincoln didn't talk much, but that was mostly because she rarely talked at all. She reminded him of Lucy; two deeply timid, deeply emotional people that loved to cover it up by any means necessary.

Then there was the vice president, Mollie. Lincoln scowled lightly, because Mollie was a bit of a bitch. Okay, that was the depression talking. They were friends, he guessed, but the young brunette took joy in mocking and berating Lincoln all the time. She'd always come up with some difficult challenge, due to her dedicated belief that she was his 'rival'. She was abrasive to everyone, though, and a few talks with her did bring them a little closer. Not close enough to make Lincoln wish she'd transfer to another school. On another continent. Under a dictator's regime.

Finally, there was the President of the student body herself. The one, the only, Girl Jordan. Girl Jordan had run a dedicated campaign in pursuit of her political ambitions, and won by a landslide. She was admired by nearly everyone, and Lincoln was no exception. She was beautiful, intelligent, fashionable and had the bite to match her bark. What Lincoln respected most about her was that she held herself to the same standards as she did other people. If she were late, she would apologize profusely and refuse to forgive herself.

Of course, she wasn't late this time. He was.

Lincoln sighed. "As if things couldn't get any worse."

When he walked through the door, he tried to hide his unhappiness. He put on a pained smile, straightened his back to the best of his ability, and tried to speak with a more upbeat tone. "Hey, everyone. Sorry I'm late."

All eyes were on him, and he could clearly see Mollie grin. "Oooh, someone's in trouble now."

He was, probably. And he knew his position as a mere representative wasn't going to shield him.

His eyes turned to Girl Jordan, and he flinched lightly under her gaze. Her eyes were a stunning shade of emerald green, and in her lighter moments, they were soft and easy to get lost in. They were almost maternal, or maybe the eyes of a close loved one. When she first saw Lincoln walk in, her irises narrowed, almost as pointed as daggers, but the more she looked at the boy, the more they seemed to soften.

"Lincoln… is everything alright?"

"What? Y-yeah, of course they are. Why wouldn't they be?" he chuckled, trying to deflect suspicion.

"You, uh, just seem a little… you know what? I want you to take the day off. Go find something else to do."

Everyone gasped, surprised. Since when was Girl Jordan this lenient with people? Where was the yelling, the ranting, the barking orders to go do this and find that and solve this? Why was she going so easy on him? Lincoln wanted to ask, but he decided not to bite the hand that was feeding him.

"Sure, I'll do that. Uh… thanks," he said, stepping back out of the room. He closed the door behind him, and paused for a moment in the hallway, a look of pure confusion etched on his face. He glanced back, and lifted himself on his toes to look through the window, where he found Girl Jordan staring at him through the window with a knowing smirk. She lifted a piece of paper with _'Go home, Lincoln'_ written on it. He chuckled stupidly, before dropping himself on the ground and rushing down the hall. He could feel tears stinging at his eyes, and he wanted to sing.

_Finally! The world's going a little easy on me!_

Back at the council room, Girl Jordan elegantly put the slip of paper down, and looked up to see the other girls staring at her, mouths agape. The sandy haired girl had to bite down on her lip to keep from laughing at their expressions. "From the way you're all looking at me, I think you all want to ask me something?"

"Yeah. How come you just let Lincoln go like that? You never let any of us leave early!" Mollie said.

"That's true. This could be a big news story. President of student council losing her authoritative touch… maybe there'll be a coup," Cristina gleefully noted, scribbling notes down in her notepad.

"If there's a coup, then I want to be VP!" Stella exclaimed.

"I knew you were after my job! Come and take it from me!"

"Why wouldn't you want to be the actual President?" Cristina asked.

Stella's cheeks reddened. "Whoops. Forgot that was an option."

"Are you all done now?" Girl Jordan asked, quickly getting annoyed with her staff. She pointed at Shay with her thumb, who had been sitting quietly, working on her notes the whole time. "Why can't you guys be more like Shay? Shay never gives me a headache."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Girl Jordan," Stella immediately apologized, earning a scoff from Mollie.

"Stop being a kissass, Stella."

"That sounds like a breaking news headline. 'Stella Chang, Corruption, and Depraved Sexual Tastes Involving Ass.'"

"Why do we even let you in here?" Stella growled at Cristina, who simply shrugged.

"Okay, guys, let's back on topic. I want you guys to cancel everything you have planned for today, because we're about to have an impromptu meeting about Lincoln."

"Boy, we're really breaking the Bechdel test, huh?" Mollie joked, earning a few light laughs.

"I'm serious. Didn't you guys notice how… depressed he looked? I swear, when I first saw him walk in, I thought I was looking at a zombie. I think there might be something wrong with Lincoln."

"What do you mean? What's his problem?" Stella asked.

"I don't know, and that's the problem. We can't really solve a problem if we don't know what it is. Maybe it's something at school or at home or somewhere else or a mix of all of that… but the point is that he looks like he's been having a bad time. We should talk to him about it."

"I don't think that'll work. He really doesn't like putting his problems on others. He just kinda… deals with it himself."

A collective silence fell over the group as Girl Jordan pointed that out. The girls, even Mollie, seemed disturbed by the notion. They would gladly take part in joking about their albino classmate, and teasing him and making him do all sorts of chores for them, but in the end, they did it because they were his friends. No healthy friendship ever involved two people sitting around all huggy and kissy.

And because they were his friends, they began to slowly realize that Girl Jordan was right. They did notice that he seemed less enthusiastic lately. He was slow and lumbering, with his back sometimes hunched and an empty, sad look in his eyes.

"You're right. What can we even do for him, though?" Mollie asked. "Throw him a surprise party to cheer him up? I mean, I can get a cake and balloons if you want."

"I don't think that'll work," Stella said, putting her hand on her chin to think. "What Lincoln needs is something a lot more meaningful and deep than a slice of cake. We need to make some kind of effort to connect to him."

"Well, you probably know him best," Girl Jordan pointed out, feeling an odd stab in her heart as she said that. "What do you think he needs?"

The Filipina stroked her chin as she scanned her memories, thinking about every conversation she'd had with her friend recently. While Lincoln maintained a positive attitude most of the time, he would occasionally slip up and say something that hinted at what was bothering him. She remembered how, at the park the other day, he muttered something under his breath about how lonely he'd feel during the car ride home. Another time, in class, she looked over at Lincoln's notebook for answers to their homework, and found the young man drawing a beautiful woman in the corner, looking at his sketch with the longing of a long-lost lover.

"I think… I think Lincoln might be lonely," Stella concluded, opening her eyes.

"Why would he be lonely? He has us, and a whole army of sisters at home," Mollie said.

"Not that kind of lonely. This is a more special kind of lonely. I think… I think Lincoln really wants a girlfriend."

"Oh, that's sweet," Girl Jordan cooed.

Shay said nothing, but she clutched her hands together romantically, pressing them against her smooth cheek.

"So Lincoln needs us to set him up with a girl… I don't know about that. He is a little… creepy," Cristina cringed. She would never forget that video of Lincoln combing his chest hairs and puffing them out for a photo of her to smell. It made her skin crawl and toes curl just thinking about it.

"You're right. He doesn't really interact with new girls well. Take it from me, I know," Stella laughed. "He and his friends all went goo-goo gah-gah crazy for me when I first laid eyes on them. It was pretty funny, looking back. But yeah, we can't just set him up with any random girl. He needs someone he knows. Someone whose already kinda close to him. Someone like..."

"Someone like us," Girl Jordan said in a hushed whisper.

"U-Us?" Mollie stammered, quickly getting to her feet. Her face was visibly turning into a bright red star. The thought of her and Lincoln together… the image of an adult Lincoln sweeping an adult her off her feet popped into her mind. They were both dressed in… in… _wedding clothes…_

"Guess so," Girl Jordan shrugged. "Well, since none of you want to do, I guess I'll have to step forth as tribute and..."

"Hold on. I never said I wouldn't do it," Stella said. "I'd be happy to date Lincoln. Honestly, I do have a bit of a crush on him..."

_Dang it, Stella, why? _Girl Jordan thought in despair. "O-Okay, fine, it'll be between me and Stella. If anyone else wants to say anything about our plan to get Lincoln to date one of us..."

A small, shaking hand rose out of the corner of Girl Jordan's eye. The four girls turned their heads to look at Shay and her trembling hand. She flinched as they stared at her, clearly not one for the spotlight.

"Do you like Lincoln too, Shay?" Girl Jordan asked. The shy girl gave a soundless nod, her pale face quickly reddening, and she looked down to the ground to avoid anymore eye contact.

"Alright, you know what? Since it's clear that three out of five of us want to be with Lincoln, so I'm going to make a presidential decree. _All _of us are going to take turns with him!"

"All of us? As in, me?" Mollie asked, pointing at herself.

"Yes, Mollie. Even you. I'm not asking much."

"You're asking me to start… shipping myself, for lack of a better word, with Lincoln. Lincoln! You know, the dorky kid that we put up with because the only other person who wanted to be representative was his gross friend Clyde..."

The whole room shivered at the name. So… much…_ nosebleed…_

"He's scrawny, he's wimpy, he's into weird comic books and probably pervy Japanese stuff too. I just can't see myself with him. It's weird and… and..."

Well, Mollie wasn't telling the full truth. The truth is that she did feel something for Lincoln, as much as she didn't want to admit it. The reason that she always begged him to come over to Girl Jordan's pool parties wasn't because she wanted to cannonball with him. It was because whenever she saw him strutting around in his tight speedo, which pressed against his crotch and revealed every inch of his manliness… she would need a pool just to cool down.

"Look, Mollie, I don't know what goes on between you and Lincoln, but I do know that you two are friends, in some twisted way. Think about everything good he's ever done for you, and realize that that kind boy is suffering right now, and you can help him feel better. So come on, Mollie, do it for him."

"Alright, fine," she said quietly, crossing her arms.

Girl Jordan smiled at her, and turned to the final stand of resistance. The redheaded reporter looked at her, and bit on her lip lightly. "So… if I do this for Lincoln, are you sure he's going to get better?"

"I can't make any promises, Crissy. All I know is that if he feels like the girls around him love him, then that'll definitely help with his stupor."

"Fine, I owe him that much. Plus, this will be a good opportunity to teach myself about an important skill in the field. Plenty of female reporters have to seduce and screw the truth out of men."

"WHOA! No one was talking about sex!" Stella exclaimed. Shay looked like she wanted to die right there and then.

"It's how I do things," she smirked, puffing her carmine hair daintily.

"Do whatever you want. The point is that we're all doing this to make Lincoln feel good again. We each take our turn with him, and whatever happens happens. Sound like a plan?"

Everyone nodded, and Girl Jordan smiled. "Perfect. Now, I think it's only appropriate we go in order."

"Agreed. So Cristina goes first and Girl Jordan, as the highest ranking, goes last," Stella said with a beam.

"Th-that's not what I meant," Girl Jordan feebly protested, before hanging her upset head. "But fine, we can do it that way if you want..."

_These girls just stole your chance to be Lincoln's first. I say we kill them! JFK-style!_

_You again? I thought therapy got rid of you._

Girl Jordan had a bit of a problem with her internal monologue, you see. But it didn't matter. As Girl Jordan started ranting at her other mental voice, Cristina looked to the door and what lay beyond. Her thoughts turned to what she'd be doing tomorrow...

Her heart started pounding.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you're the one going first, Cristina. Do you have a plan of attack?" Mollie asked.

It was early the next day, and the two girls were strolling casually down the hall towards their classes. The five girls of the student council had plotted together for a while, but Mollie and Cristina agreed that they should talk about it privately. Truth be told, Cristina didn't really know how she stood on this. On one side, she did view it as practice for the nitty gritty future she was planning for herself in journalism. On the other hand, the idea of sex, especially giving sex away so easily, disturbed her a little. She took pride in her femininity, trying to dress in the most elegant and womanly clothes and being as cultured as she could. The only time she could honestly excuse herself from that was when she put herself in her reporter mindset, and at that point, anything went. So she turned to put herself in the latter mindset, but those two contradictory traits didn't mesh well together all the time, and it wasn't going to be easy.

Every time she thought about having sex with Lincoln, she could feel break outs of heat and cold over her skin. Her breaths began more heavy and labored, and her insides seemed to twist around as if they were jumping, living creatures. But the worst part was her nervous thoughts.

W_hat if I freak him out? What if I'm not as attractive as I think I am? What if he prefers someone else? Why… why do I even care?_

Cristina growled and tapped her head, as if she could hit those thought with her hand. "Don't worry about it. I know what I'm doing. Since we don't share a class anymore, I'll just try to find him in the cafeteria and make up some excuse to talk."

"You could pull him aside and say you want to do an interview," Mollie suggested.

"That would be a good idea. Thank you."

Mollie smiled lightly, but that was quickly replaced by a frown. "I just don't get it. Why is Girl Jordan making us do this? And how did she even pick up that Lincoln was super depressed?"

"She knows her people well. All it really takes is one look and she can tell everything going through their head. And since she's _especially _fond of Lincoln, I'm not surprised she could tell."

"Especially fond?"

"Mollie, please don't tell me that you haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?"

Cristina rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

Mollie was about to push her on that and keep her talking, but unfortunately Cristina stopped in front of the door to her class. She nodded at her friend, and said "I'm here. Thanks for taking the time to walk with me, Mollie. It's been a good talk."

"Jeez, do you have to sound so robotic about it?"

Cristina giggled lightly, a high-pitched and maidenly giggle. "It's just how I do. I'll see you tomorrow. Do you want to hear about… it, when I'm done?"

"No kissing and telling, Crissy, you know that."

* * *

Lunch time was usually a time of relaxation and enjoyment. It was the brief block in the middle of the day of the average student that they used to energize themselves, talk with friends, or just sit back casually and do some homework for the afternoon classes. Of course, Lincoln didn't eat school lunches (hadn't ever since Michelle Obama took out all the good food and replaced it with veggies bleh) and didn't want to talk to his so-called 'friends' so instead he sat at a lonely cafeteria table with pages of homework spread out before him.

He hated homework. Hated it so much.

"At least these are true and false questions. True or false: People who carry around selfie sticks should be beaten with them."

Lincoln scowled when he read that. "Who wrote this, a boomer?"

He circled 'True' anyways, and was about to move on to the next retarded question, when he noticed someone sitting next to him. His scowl immediately flipped into a relieved smile, especially when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, that the person that sat next to him had red hair. "Zach, my man, I knew you'd come ba-"

He wasn't looking at Zach. Zach didn't have long flowing eyelashes, sparkling eyes, a perfectly blemish-free face, and a fit body wrapped in a beautiful blouse and skirt with matching navy blue colors.

"I hope you're not disappointed to see me, instead," Cristina said.

"Oh no, no, no, no… not at all," Lincoln sputtered, trying to regain his composure. "I'm happy to see anyone sit next to me. Not that I'm lonely, of course. A-And not that you're just anyone of course. You're Cristina. I know that because of… your hair."

Five seconds in, and Lincoln already wanted to die. That was a new record.

"Let's pretend like that didn't happen," Cristina said as she reached into her lunch, and pulled out a neatly packaged salad, with lettuce, tomatoes, shredded carrot, croutons, and a helping of salad dressing. She also pulled out a disposable fork, and stabbed into the greens.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Um… so how have you been, Cristina? Been a while since we last talked one-on-one..."

"Can you blame me for that?"

"No. I'm sorry for creeping you out with that video."

"Well, the past is in the past. Let's look towards the future. And by the future, I mean after school," Cristina started her pitch, gulping with a hint of apprehensive pause. This was it. This was her asking Lincoln to… you know. Part of her honestly wanted to bail. But another, more tender side of her, looked at the young man, sitting at a table by himself and grumbling to himself as he did homework, and felt sorry for him. Girl Jordan was right. He really did need someone there for him, and what better way to feel someone else than with sex? Aligning two bodies together, touching and feeling like no other activity could. If it would bring him a bit of closure, shouldn't she at least try?

Cristina summoned all her will with a slow, collected breath, and told him "I'd like to do a piece with you for the school newspaper. An interview about what being on the council has been like for you. Shall we meet, say, in your homeroom as soon as the class empties?"

Lincoln's eyes widened, and he shamefully blushed. Him and Cristina alone? His hormonal imagination immediately kicked in and started thinking about the possibilities… little did he know how right his imagination was…

"S-Sure," he agreed. "I, uh, I'm not sure how interesting everything I have to say is, though. I mean, I don't really have as many duties as Girl Jordan or Mollie. Pretty sure even Shay does more than me, and she doesn't even talk."

"If I wanted an interview with the president, I'd get one. This isn't about her. It's about you. Because..."

She put her hand on his shoulder and, much to his disbelief, gave him a sweet and confiding smile, complete with hints of a rosy blush on her cheeks.

"… I think everyone should have a chance to express themselves."

* * *

The rest of the day could not be any slower. Even for a school day, it was so painfully slow. Lincoln honestly believed the principal had a time altering device hidden somewhere in his office, and that's how he made a single school day so much slower than three whole weekends combined. The entire time he was sitting in class, he was basically shaking on his own chair, fists closed and teeth clenched as he wanted nothing more than to go talk to Cristina.

_Come on, bell, HURRY UP!_

Finally, after three decades and another World War, the bell rang, bringing with it the end of the day. His fellow students let out cheerful cries as they rushed out of the class in a swarming horde of teenage faces. Down the hall, Cristina heard the same bell, and she exhaled. "It's time," she whispered to herself. She looked over to her side, where Shay was sitting, and the black haired girl gave her two thumbs-up to encourage her. Cristina smiled and nodded at her. "Thanks, Shay."

She got out of her chair and walked out the door, then turned a corner to start walking towards Lincoln's class. It was her class as well, at one point, before she requested her transfer. To get away from him. And now she was going back to the class for him… if the irony were anymore obvious, it would drop on her head and crush her skull. Unf.

Cristina gripped the doorknob and opened the door, her last chance at escape gone now. Her legs were shaking as she walked over to the back of the class where Lincoln sat. He smiled at her, and Cristina decided at that moment to sit by the window. That way, the red and orange of the setting sun could cover up some of her blush. She sat down in the seat in the corner, back pressed to the window, and she licked her lips in anticipation. "Ready when you are."

"I'm ready. Hit me."

Cristina pulled out her notepad, keeping up the air that this was a normal interview. "Very well. So, Lincoln, tell me… what does a representative do for the council?"

"Well, I'm mostly the middle-man between them and the students. People sometimes come up to me and ask if I can tell Girl Jordan what they want, and I usually tell her. Though they mostly ask for more toilet paper in the boy's bathroom."

"So you're a man of the people," Cristina said, sliding her hand towards him. She lightly swept her fingers across his skin, before drawing it back when he gave her an odd look. "Sounds like an important job."

"Not really, to be honest."

"But I'm sure it's thankful work."

"It's not that, either," Lincoln sighed.

Cristina gave him a rather sympathetic look, and decided to say "Well… I'll speak for everyone and say thank you for what you do. I know it's not the most appreciated job, but I think you do it well."

"Thanks, Cristina," he said with an appreciative beam.

"I'm only saying what is true. That's the journalist's job. And so… even if you feel unappreciated, I want you to know there are a lot of people out there who do appreciate you..."

_I can think of five girls who do enough to sleep with you. And that includes me._

Which reminded her that she needed to get back on track.

She reached up to her collar, and started tugging at it to fan her face. "It's a little hot in here, don't you think?" she asked him as she reached down to the three buttons that choked her ever-so. She unbuttoned the first one, and her flushed neck was revealed. She popped the other two, and Lincoln's mouth fell as her pale chest was exposed, even if it was just a few hints of skin. Her breasts weren't big by any standard, even for a developing girl, but they still formed a line in the middle that made Lincoln's mouth salivate. Cristina noticed his wide eyes, but rather than be repulsed, she honestly felt a little flattered. It felt nice to have someone worship her body like that.

His heart began to race, and he could feel his erection twitch in his pants. "No, dammit," he whispered to it, before slamming his hands over his member to hide it.

"Is everything alright?" Cristina asked, her eyes half-lidded and her smirk growing.

"Y-Yeah. You can keep going."

"Oh, I plan to. Anyways, let me ask you about why you joined the student council."

"I joined because I… I just wanted to do some good for people, I guess."

"Do people do anything good for you in return?"

"Pardon?" he replied, confused.

"Do… people… do… anything… good… for… you… in… return?"

She said each word slowly, letting them all roll of her tongue, and she accentuated them each with a seductive shake of her thin body. At first, they were subtle, but by the end of the question she was shivering visibly, giving her exposed flesh priority to the young man. By now Lincoln wasn't hiding his arousal; he was panting like a dog, his tongue poking out of his mouth. His eyes feasted hungrily on her, and narrowed in on every curve of her body. But he wasn't stupid, so he quickly asked "Cristina, what are you doing? Are you… trying to get me to..."

"Get you to what?" she asked with an innocent tone.

"You… You do know what you're doing!"

"I do. But come on, Lincoln, can you really say you don't want it? I've seen video proof that you do," she giggled.

"Y-Yeah, I guess. But this is a bit… sudden, right? Do you even want us to go this fast?"

"It's sweet that you want a little romance first, but I want this now," Cristina purred as leaned in to kiss Lincoln. She pecked his lips with her mouth, then sealed them. She closed her eyes as she tried to enjoy it. His mouth was a little dry, but there was still something pleasant about their kiss. When Lincoln finally accepted that this was happening, he closed his eyes and let the sensation take over him.

By now, his erection was throbbing and pulsating, uncomfortable in its constraint by his underwear. It throbbed harder when Cristina reached down to unzip his fly, struggling to break the teeth of his pants apart. When she finally did, she poked his dick through the fabric of his underwear and Lincoln moaned "_Cristina..._" She smiled when she heard her name leave his lips, and climbed onto his lap, still kissing him passionately. Their mouths then separated, a thin trail of spit still attached to their tongues. They looked into each other's eyes, and nodded in unison. Lincoln reached down to undo his pants, letting his jeans fall to the floor. He had to leave his briefs on, due to them being pinned under Cristina's legs, but luckily he could just pop his dick through the hole in the underwear. Cristina, having a bit more movement, was able to take off a lot more, starting with her blouse and bra.

Lincoln couldn't believe his eyes when he finally lay them on her erect nipples. Never in a million years did he expect he would see them, and he never imagined that they would look the way they did. Seriously, they looked like they could be used to break into the Swiss bank!

When her dress fluttered to the ground besides his pants, Lincoln got to see how her underwear wrapped her curves up perfectly. "You're really beautiful, you know that," he said without a moment's inhibition. Cristina's cheeks flushed red, but she smiled and responded with a polite "Thank you."

And then she thanked him more impolitely by grinding her still-clothed crotch into his.

He reached up and grabbed her blossoming breasts, and began to knead her nipples with his fingers and thumb. Cristina hissed with pleasure, air escaping through her front teeth, and she grabbed onto his shoulders and dug her fingernails into them. Lincoln then leaned forward and began to nibble on and lick her nipples, making the redhead moan. "D-Did you get practice doing this?"

"Outside of when I was a baby… no."

While he was busy feasting on her chest, Lincoln felt a sudden spark of mischief. He slowly rubbed his hand down her arm and hips, reached for her groin. He, impressively, tore her underwear off with one flick, and began rubbing the area around her womanhood. Cristina gasped as she felt his fingers stroke her lips. Feeling a bit extra brave, he pushed his middle finger into her slit…

"OW! Lincoln, that hurt!"

"Sorry. It's my first time, you know," he apologized sheepishly.

"It's my first time too, but doesn't mean I'm going to stab you."

He was more careful this time, slicking his finger up with his saliva before slowly pushing it in. He waited until he heard her groan with pleasure before he began to wiggle it around in her walls. Cristina writhed in bliss with every movement inside her body. And with every shake and gasp from the young reporter, Lincoln felt himself get more and more turned on. It wasn't just that he was (somewhat) successfully pleasuring a woman… it was that he felt like he was doing something worthwhile for once. That someone wanted him, and that she appreciated him being there for her. It... It was a really good feeling.

"Oh, fuck, Lincoln. That feels so good. Stick another one in, hurry" she begged between moans.

He did as she asked, adding another finger to her already writhing pussy. Her wetness helped Lincoln maneuver his tendons, and allowed him to get a little faster with her. She began to breathe heavier and faster, hips bucking and grinding into his exposed and hot penis.

"I think I'm going to cum!" she yelled. Lincoln kept up the unforgiving rhythm of his motions until Cristina finally screamed his name and came into his hands, her juices trickling all over his fingers.

"W-Wow… I'm glad they put me up to this," Cristina panted, wiping her forehead of all the sweat.

"Who put you up to what?"

_Whoops. Gotta distract him now._

Without hesitation, Cristina reached down to grab his throbbing member. She blew him a kiss before she gave it a few rubs, pumping it in preparation for what came next. She lifted herself slightly and allowed Lincoln to discard his now-wet underwear, before she lowered herself onto his hard cock.

They both moaned loudly, and Cristina nearly choked on the rising wave of spit and bile that wanted to fly out of her mouth. She didn't know if it was her or him, but their sizes didn't match up perfectly. But rather than push him off, she let him buck his hips, and she began to move with him, to try and see if she would adapt. She raised herself up again, lifting herself by pressing on his legs, and again dropped quickly on his groin again. The sensation that rushed through his body was almost enough to make him finish right then, and judging from the look on the redhead's face, she was starting to adjust to his girth. Still, she slowed her pace down for a while, keeping it long and slow, drawing out the pleasure. She picked up the rhythm after that and started riding him much hard.

"You feel so big inside," she moaned.

"That's why I call it the log."

"If you ever call it by that dumb name again, I'm going to post a story in the paper about how it's a twig."

Lincoln wanted to argue back, but he felt the pressure rising, and knew he would cum soon. His hip jerked statically, pumping his meat into her opening. They were dripping love juices all over the chair and each other, and the two decided to kiss again, this time a hint more wildly. When Lincoln felt the urge to cum again, he thought about a much hotter position to do it in. He wanted to ask her about it, but then decided that if she didn't like it, it would be payback for the twig comment.

He grabbed her and lifted her, straining as he tried to keep himself wedging as he lay her over the desk and began to plow her from behind. Cristina groaned loudly, but she didn't protest. On the contrary, her insides seemed to adjust and contract around his dick. "Yeah, this feels so much better" Lincoln said through gritted teeth, rocking his hips with his new open mobilization space. She was so much tighter now.

Lincoln groaned with pleasure as he fucked her deeper than before, reached places at the ends of her insides. She was pushing herself backwards to meet his every thrust. They were both breathing heavily now, and their breaths were in unison with each other and with their sex. Cristina reached to her mouth and put on finger inside, licking it over, before reaching down to insert it into her pussy. It scraped against Lincoln's dick, and the tightness was unbearably amazing.

"Ah, Lincoln, fuck me harder!" she shouted.

Cristina stopped pushing her hips suddenly, and a whimper escaped her throat as another orgasm burst from her. Lincoln felt her muscles tighten around his length, and couldn't stand it any longer.

"I'm cumming!" he yelled as he pumped his seed into Cristina. The girl felt herself get filled to the brim with his semen, and felt her poor, abused body try to drink it in.

The two stayed in their position for a while, just standing on their socked feet while they panted together. Cristina looked over her shoulder to the young man, and felt a grin grow on her face.

"Best interview I've ever done."


	3. Chapter 3

**One of the difficulties I had with this story was that I wanted all the girls to go in order of rank. The problem is that the positions of treasurer and secretary sometimes get swapped around, so neither has a fixed position in the hierarchy. ****In the end, I decided that I just wanted to write the Stella chapter first, so all that time on Yahoo Answers was pretty much worthless. Yahoo Answers, guys! Do you understand how horrible researching there is?!**

**Also, since people have been asking about the characters' age in this story… I guess teen-ish... maybe... I don't know.**

* * *

As Stella was trying to get to sleep, her mind naturally began to wander and flood itself with random thoughts and vague ideas. Some of it was truly out of nowhere, like when she began thinking about that spaghetti dinner three nights ago and how much she regretted putting only two meatballs on her plate. But most of her thoughts turned to what, or rather _who_, she'd be doing tomorrow.

Lincoln.

"At one point, I was the one yelling at him to stop trying to romance me," Stella said with a fond, nostalgic laugh.

The more she thought about Lincoln, and how she would be going about seducing him, the more she realized how truly misguided people were when it came to friends becoming lovers. Family was deemed the only line people shouldn't cross for a relationship, but friendship was just as potent, if a little more invisible due to the lack of shared blood. The way Stella saw it was that a friend was a lot like a hoodie; always by your side, kept close, chill as can be, around for when you wanted to have fun…

But nobody wants to fuck their hoodie.

Still, there was no denying that Lincoln was, on all accounts, a handsome and friendly guy. What more could a girl want? She kept Lincoln's smiling face in her mind and reached down to her clit to see if that did anything for her.

When her fingers brushed her clit, she yiped and curled up as a sharp tendril of electricity raced through her body. She did feel aroused, so yeah, Lincoln clearly did something for her. She sighed with relief, knowing she'd be able to perform tomorrow. Or perhaps later today. Stella was almost certain it was past midnight by now.

She stroked her arousal a little more, letting soft little "Ahh"'s escape her lips. She could feel her panties getting wetter, which brought her back to reality. "Save it for Linc, girl," she ordered herself. She put her hands above the blanket and kept them planted there, staring at the ceiling with tired eyes, waiting for them to close so she could get her good night's sleep…

The loud sound of an alarm blared in the young girl's ears, and Stella screamed as she shot up in bed, karate chopping the air. "Get out of my room, robots!" she yelled, before fully opening her eyes and scanning around. She glanced down at her bed, remembered where she was, and frowned. "Oh, that was just a dream. It's just my dumb alarm."

She shut her alarm clock off and reached for her phone to check for any texts the other girls might've sent. Her inbox was empty, though, so the Asian girl just sighed and got out of bed. She put on her usual clothes; green shoes, black dress and her white shirt with a red star in the middle, affectionately referred to as the 'Yellow Peril Commie' shirt by her friends and that one middle-aged lady at Sears who screamed at her to go back to Vietnam.

"Wait, today is a gym day," Stella realized with a snap of her fingers. "I should pack my gym uniform too."

When Stella reached for her striped uniform, she recalled how unbearably tight they had become recently. She was already a tall girl, but somehow she was still growing, and while she was able to adjust her clothing for those changes, she clearly couldn't do the same for the gym clothes she'd been using for years now. She'd need to replace them sometime soon.

"Wait… tight gym clothes," she suddenly said, pausing to stroke her chin in thought. An idea suddenly hit her, and she grinned evilly as she looked at her ill-fitting clothes. "I think I now know how to make Lincoln fall into my cute little web. Muahahahaha!"

A loud honk from outside cut through her maniacal evil laughter. "Oh no, I'm going to be late for the bus!" she cried. She grabbed her exercise shorts and shirt and stuffed them in her bag, then zipped it up so fast that she cut her finger. She nursed it in her mouth as she slung the backpack over her shoulder and rushed outside, leaping on the bus at the last minute.

_Thank puberty I have long legs._

When the bus started moving, Stella already knew who she wanted to sit next to. She sat down next to Cristina, who immediately blushed and looked away from her Oriental friend. "Stella, I know what you're about to ask, so please don't..."

"So, how did everything go with Lincoln?" Stella asked with a wide grin.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Oh, come on. I thought you were a reporter. Come on, the public demands to know!"

"Alright, fine! I just… I don't know what came over me. I used to think Lincoln was this really weird kid I never wanted near me, but the whole time we were _together _I couldn't get enough of him," Cristina spilled. "Even now, I can't think of him without my heart going crazy! I mean, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you. Sex is intimate and emotional. That's why people do it together."

"I'm sure you're eager to find out later today. Just a head's up, he'll probably mess around and fumble around at first, but once he gets a hang of it, he'll actually be pretty good."

"I thought that was his first time. I'd surprised if he was just okay."

Cristina shrugged. "He must watch a lot of porn. Anyways, I just want to ask you how you feel about all this?"

"I'm… I'm feeling a little nervous, if I'm being honest. Part of me wonders if me and Lincoln should even do this, because it might make our friendship more awkward and cringey later on."

"I see. Do you think you're going to back out, then?"

"Probably not," Stella admitted. "I still want to do this, and not just because Girl Jordan ordered us to. I want Lincoln to feel better, and that people care about him… wait a minute, did you just use your interview tactics on me?"

"What? Noooo, I would never," Cristina teased. Stella had to give her credit, she did know her craft.

"Okay, bottom line, I'm just going to figure out a way to make this work. Since we know each other well anyways, I think that gives me a lot more options. Do you think I should go casual or over-the-top?"

Cristina thought that going casual would be the better choice, but a curious and slightly sadistic part of her also wanted to see what Stella would do if she went over-the-top in showing Lincoln a good time.

"Go all in."

"Are you sure? I'm worried I might creep him out if I show him how much I've been planning and thinking about him and me together..."

"Stella, you two are friends. He won't get creeped out, and even if he did, he'd give you a chance to explain. Plus, let's be honest, he's a guy. Is he really going to care?"

"Good point," Stella nodded. "Alright, I know what I'm going to do. But I'm going to need a little help. From you, specifically."

Cristina sighed, and put her head in her palm as she looked out the window, at at the buildings and pedestrians rolling by. "Here we go again..."

* * *

Last time he was in gym class, Lincoln sat on the bench, pretending to be hurt while his classmates were forced to jog around for a fitness test. This time, however, Lincoln didn't feel the lethargy he did then, and he found himself more than willing to run around the gym. Perhaps it was the bursting feeling of energy inside, or maybe it was that his insides were more empty since last time…

He had been thinking about Cristina. A lot. Everything that had happened between them had reignited both his will to live and his already radiating attraction to her. But there was something else that stuck with him. It was quick she seemed to shift her feelings towards him during their sex. She started out the day by looking at him with disdain and ended it gushing about how great he was. Come to think of it, she was oddly eager to get him to have sex with her. Something was off, and he could tell.

Still, he didn't mind. It made him feel better. After all the torment Chandler and his goons put him through at school, it was nice to have someone be nice to him.

"Hey, Lincoln," the voice of Stella cut through his thoughts of Cristina. The taller girl ran up to him as they turned another lap in the gym. "I thought you usually skipped jogging at the start of class."

"Well, I did last week, but now I feel like… oh, uh..."

The young teen's words betrayed him as they lodged in his throat, refusing to budge. He was immediately entranced by his friend's physique as she ran besides him. Her clothes were tight against her slender body, and Lincoln shamefully let his eyes crawl downwards towards her legs. Her red shorts were riding up them, to the point where if she lifted her legs at the right angle, he could get a peak at the one place on a woman's body he wasn't supposed to look. Her hair was slick and shiny, and her face wore a warm expression that made Lincoln's knees turn to jelly.

That was too literal, as Lincoln tripped over his own feet and fell face-first into the ground.

"Holy moly, are you okay, Linc?" Stella asked, stopping and bending down to offer him a hand.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," he lied, taking her hand. When their hands touched together, Stella felt herself blush. She helped him to his feet, and he dusted himself off, before checking for any scratches. "Well, outside of that little bump on my knee, I'm fine."

"It's just a small bruise. You can walk it off. Though you probably shouldn't run it off," Stella said.

"You're right. Dang it, I was just getting into it. You know that feeling when you stop running but you still feel like you can do way more. It's like that. Gah!"

"Aw, poor Linky~" Stella said in a babying tone.

"Are you mocking me? I'm actually a little hurt. On the outside and now on the inside."

"No, no, that was meant to be… you know what, never mind..." Stella insisted. Her cheeks were blushing before, but now they were frying her face with embarrassment.

_Okay, so let's not talk like that ever again._

"Look, the point is that you can't run anymore, so why don't I take you somewhere to sit down."

Lincoln patted his knee, to make sure he was actually hurt, and the stinging pain made him grit his teeth and grunt. Stella found it somewhat cute that he was trying to be tough for her, but was lowkey worried that his tough-guyness was about to kill him. So she raised her hand in the arm and shouted "Coach, Lincoln's hurt! Can I take him to the nurse's office?"

"Only if you tell her how much I miss her!"

"They had a really bad break-up," Stella explained, before wrapping her fingers around Lincoln's hand. "Come on," she said, and Lincoln nodded in a daze. As the girl dragged him away from the gym, Lincoln's thoughts weren't with his knee. No, they were trained on Stella's hand. He had never realized just how soft her hand was.

The ravenette led him out of the gym, but rather than turn a left to go to the nurse's office, Stella turned right instead. Lincoln tapped her shoulder and asked "Hey, Stella, aren't we supposed to go that way?"

"Don't worry, Linc, I got a better place to go."

"Better place? The biology teacher's lab? Do you think she'll look at my leg?"

"Not like that. Somewhere a bit more… _private_."

Lincoln gulped. On one hand, he knew the responsible thing to do was insist that he go to the nurse. On the other hand, the musical emphasis Stella put on her last word enticed him. His body shook with a shuddering breath.

_I mean, it's not like it hurts that much._

"Here we are," Stella announced as they reached the equipment room, where all sports goods were stored. She let go of him and tore the door open, and Lincoln's eyes widened at what she revealed. Everything had been moved to the corners, with the exception of a thick exercise mat. That would've been fine, if it weren't for the rose petals that decorated the ground and mat, and the romantic, scented candles placed all over the shed.

"What the f-" he looked at Stella, who grinned.

"I had someone help me. She said go all out with the atmosphere."

"Atmosphere? I thought this was about my knee?"

"Oh, will you stop bitching about your knee? This is about something more important than your knee."

"What's that?"

Stella bent down slightly, so that her half-lidded eyes met Lincoln's wide open ones. Her eyes were a deep, dark shade of umber brown which contrasted the young man's cerulean blue irises. She smiled a tempting smile, and pointed at herself. "Me..." she started, before slowly flipping her hand to point at Lincoln. "… And you."

"D-Do you… want me?" Lincoln asked in a spell of shock. Two girls, _two girls_, in the course of two days had asked him to breed them. The only explanations were a hormone gas spreading in the school, his dick having supernatural powers, or there was a conspiracy, a group effort to have Lincoln…

"Only if you want me," Stella said, leading the white-haired boy to the mattress. She lay him down amongst the petals, and grinned foxily, waiting for her answer.

"I… I don't know, Stella. I do want to, because you're really p-pretty," he stammered, "but I'm just worried that after this we won't be able to go back to being, you know, casual friends."

"Honestly, Lincoln, I've thought the exact same," she said. "But then I realized something, the more I thought about it. We don't have to be just friends. I want to be closer to you, Lincoln. We can go beyond friends, and become more. So I'll ask you now..."

She got on her knees, pressing them into the mattress, and straddled Lincoln's waist.

"Do _you _want _me_?"

"Yes," Lincoln heard the word leave his lips. "Yes, I do."

Stella smiled and nodded, her hands slowly snaking down to the hem of her shirt. "That's what I like to hear."

She grasped the hem of her striped shirt and began to peel it up her body, revealing her smooth and tan upper body to Lincoln. She kept pulling it higher, and laughed gingerly as her soft orbs spilled out, one at a time, for Lincoln's viewing pleasure. "I didn't think I'd need a bra today~" she teased as she allowed her shirt to rest directly under her arms and above her chest, finally exposing her lithe body to him. Her breasts had grown over the months, and while they weren't giant, they were much larger than Cristina's. Each of her boobs was capped with a firm, dark nipple, which blended with the browner color of her skin.

"Do you want to… touch them?" she asked. Lincoln nodded unhesitatingly, and Stella smiled. Girl likes to feel beautiful, ya know?

She placed her hand on his, and brought his dry palm to rub against her chest. She moaned lightly as she felt him work at them, making circling motions as if he were cleaning a car. But it wasn't enough for either of them, so Lincoln removed his hand and quickly brought his lips to her left nipple, clamping his mouth around it.

"Ah, Lincoln, that hurts!"

There was pleasure mixed with the pain, though. Stella reached to nurse his head as he lifted his teeth and began licking instead, pressing her hands and digging her nails into his skull. Lincoln's hands, in turn, slithered around to Stella's back, claiming it as his own. He held her as she held him, and he kept working his hot tongue on her caramel flesh. Her back arched and her head fell back, hair spilling over with it, and she began pressing herself more fully into him, moaning "Oh yeah, Lincoln. Keep going."

Lincoln's tongue toyed around with the stub between his lips, and he braved placing his teeth on them again, this time more soft and careful not to hurt her. She saw what he wanted to do, and nodded. He nibbled on her, and this time, rather than crying out in hurt, she cried out in joy.

_I think I might be getting better at this._

His artful hands roamed across her supportive body, and his right hand finding it's way to her other exposed breast. She gasped as his fingers brushed over it. It started to fumble around, so Stella rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, placing it where it wanted to be. It squeezed her nipple, and Stella commented "You know, Lincoln, I can't just let you do all the work."

"I don't mind if you want me to," he gasped as he let go off her nipple.

"Trust me, I want both of us to feel good."

The warm-up left Stella breathes more heavy and gasping, and a deep scarlet blush had spread across her smooth face. She pulled him to the edge of mattress and urged him to sit up, while got down on the floor below, crushing the flowers underneath her. "You're about to feel real good in a second," she told him as her manicured fingers pulled the boy's small zipper down. His prick poked through his underwear again, and Stella licked her lips with the hungry look of a jaguar. She suckled on him for a minutes, licking and slobbering along his length and drawing moan after moan from her classmate, but then she stood and dropped her dress. And just like her bra, her panties were absent, and Lincoln could only see her bare, smooth sex. "I really didn't have time to put on underwear. It's almost embarrassing," Stella giggled.

"Hey, at least you don't feel as stuffy as I do right now," Lincoln awkwardly chuckled.

It was clear Stella was in control now, because in a few smooth motions, Stella was lying on top of him as he lay supine on the decorated mat.

Her face was at his genitals, and his mouth was exhaling warm breaths on her womanhood.

Lincoln still couldn't believe it. "My face is right in front of your, uh..." he blurted. In his defense, the smell of her arousal was making his head spin. He knew that, in his dizzy state, he would be prone to making more dumb statements, so he opted to dig his tongue into the fold before him. When he lapped at the clitoris, Stella shook, and her eyes teared up. _His tongue… damn, did Cristina teach him this?_

The burning hot rod poking Stella in her mouth spasmed as it felt her lips, and it smeared a little pre-cum like lipstick. As her hips squirmed to give him more of an opening, Stella remembered that 69'ing needed two numbers to be working.

She swallowed his length, taking his cock into her mouth, and the boy moaned into her opening. She took every inch that slid into her small mouth, until it was poking at the tender back of her throat. She began to bob her head, just as his tongue scraped along her clit and between her folds, causing Stella's entire body to shudder. If her mouth hadn't been full of meat, she would've complimented him.

The two continued like that for a while, until the coil inside him was approaching a breaking point. He groaned as he rubbed his length along the roof of her mouth and along her lashing tongue. He pulled his head back to warn her "Stella, I'm about to cum!"

To his surprise, she wrapped her hands around his dick, and began pumping his shaft. He bit down on his mouth hard, until he couldn't handle it anymore. With a final spasm from his dick, it shot into her mouth, using her as a drain for his sperm. The heat rushed into Stella's mouth, and the girl climaxed as well, squirting girl cum all over the place.

She rolled off after that, and lay face-down in the mat. She grinned at him as a hint of his cum trickled out of her mouth and down to her cheek. "You know, a lot of men say they wouldn't do that for a girl."

"They don't know what they're missing, then," Lincoln panted back.

"And that's why you're my best friend," she punched him playfully, unfortunately hitting his knee and making Lincoln roll over in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Four fingers strummed against the table, and in the empty room of the Student Council, those strums let out tapping noises that bounced around the walls before they divided into Girl Jordan's ear. She didn't plan on spending the afternoon alone with only her thoughts for company, but like many days, that was just how it ended up.

"It's lonely at the top," she grumbled.

Of course, it wasn't like she was in a rush to call her fellow council members for company. She was, if she was being honest with herself, annoyed with them. And yes, she was perfectly willing to admit that it was because of Lincoln. _She _was the one who first noticed he had a problem. _She _was the one who told everyone they needed to show him their love. _She _was the one who loved him the most, the one who loved him because he was always there to spend time with her, even in her loneliest, most dreary hours…

So why were _they _the ones throwing themselves at him?

Part of her recognized it was her fault. It was her ideas and orders that made the other girls decide to have sex with Lincoln. But when she came up with that plan, she was planning on being the one to comfort him first. She loved that boy like she couldn't explain, so she wanted to be there to console him with her words, body and soul. But now she was having her turn last, while Cristina and Mollie, who barely even liked him, got to go before her. Girl Jordan could even be slightly happy for Stella and Shay getting with Lincoln, because Stella was his friend and Shay always had a crush on him that she was too shy to express, but the other two? If she were less dignified, she would be grinding her teeth.

"Maybe I should calm down. It's not like they hate him or anything," she muttered. Her fingers rose off the table and began massaging her temple. "Maybe this will be a good thing for them. Maybe they'll get closer to Lincoln. That'll make our meetings go a lot smoother."

Still, the serpent of envy was latched to her heart, pumping jealous venom in through its long fangs. But Girl Jordan recognized that part of it was her fault, so the least she could was be happy for her friends. Lincoln may not have been a hunk or anything, but he was a kind person. There are worse people to lose your virginity to.

"I don't even know why I came here," Girl Jordan said to herself, looking around the room. "It's not like I called a meeting, and I doubt anyone needs to see me for anything. I think I'll just wrap up and go."

She gathered up a few unorganized papers and placed them carefully in a folder, before putting that folder in her elegant, blue backpack. But just as she was standing up, she heard a faint knocking at the door, and noticed a dark shadow peaking in through the window.

"Oh, uh, yes, come in," the brunette stammered. Who was still around at this hour?

The door pried open slowly, and a black shoe took a tentative step forward. Around the corner peaked the pale face of her friend, Shay, partially obscured by black hair. Girl Jordan smiled at her, and sighed a thankful breath. "Hello, Shay. Do you need anything from me?"

Shay nodded quickly, the stray strand of her hair bouncing wildly across her face. Girl Jordan beckoned her to sit next to her, and offered her a bottle of water. "Thirsty?" she asked. Shay nodded again and accepted the drink. As she gulped down the cool water, Girl Jordan asked her "So what brings you around to the office? You know meetings are canceled until we solve our representative's little depression problem, right?"

Shay put the water down, and stared directly at Girl Jordan, not saying a word. "Oh right, you don't talk much. Sorry," the president said, smiling apologetically.

No one really understood why Shay never spoke. She wasn't mute, not in the medical sense, nor did she have some incident that forced her to remain quiet. Some joked that it was a religious thing, but Girl Jordan suspected that Shay's infamous shyness was far more dramatic and devastating than anyone else realized. The dark haired girl had a deep inability to talk to others, and Girl Jordan sympathized greatly.

_Maybe I should do something for her after we're done with Lincoln. Not sex, obviously, but maybe I can take her out for the weekend and just try and get her to open up._

"Are you here for something to do with Lincoln?"

Her cheeks instantly began to glow, and Shay ducked her eyes to the ground, and dug her fingers into her palm. She gave the faintest hint of a nod, and Girl Jordan reached to touch her shoulder. Shay's entire body jumped at the touch, but when she looked up into Girl Jordan's amber eyes, she was calmed by the girl's soothing aura.

"You're really brave for doing this for him, you know that?" Girl Jordan told her. "I know how shy you are, especially about your crush on him, but the fact that you're still going through with this tells me how brave you really are."

Shay looked into Girl Jordan's eyes, her own wide and expectant, as if she were asking _'Do you really mean that?'_

The higher ranking girl nodded. "I'm happy for you, Shay. Now what did you come here about specifically?"

The timid girl reached into her backpack to pull out a long sheet of paper, folded over about ten times. She offered it to Girl Jordan, who took it from her and unfolded it to read. Her eyes scanned the page, and Shay watched with sheepish embarrassment as Girl Jordan's eyes got wider with every word. By the time she reached the end of Shay's note, her mouth had almost dropped to the floor.

"W-wow… I was not, um, expecting to see this now… or ever, really..."

Shay let out a little cry, and covered her burning face with her hands, and Girl Jordan quickly realized her mistake. "Wait, Shay, wait. I'm sorry. I just… this is a lot to take in. But this is what you want so… is this really what you want, Shay?"

The other girl uncovered her face, and nodded.

"Okay, okay. We can do this. I'm glad you let me know about this now, since today was Stella's day. Tomorrow is your big day, so I think I'll be able to prepare something for you. Since you're, er, so sure about this."

A bright, beaming smile shot across Shay's lips, and she clapped her hands together with glee. She almost reached over to hug Girl Jordan, but her powerful fear of human contact prevailed, so she just flashed her a thumbs-up. As Girl Jordan scratched her head, trying to figure out how to accommodate her friend's request, Shay leaned back on her chair and let her mind be filled with fluffy thoughts of Lincoln.

She had always had a crush on him, though that may not exactly be saying much since she had a crush on nearly every guy she ever met, as if the Cupid wanted to compound shy awkwardness into her genetic code. Still, Lincoln intrigued her in his own special way. He seemed so out-going and confident, even when he was completely in the wrong. There was one week where he was coming to school wearing clown makeup and cheese circles on his head, all with a big, dumb grin on his face. Did he not realize that he looked like a complete jackass?

Well, he probably did, seeing how he did wear a donkey costume one time.

But it was that confidence he had… the confidence that allowed him to embarrass himself with home videos for his sisters, the confidence that allowed him to show up to school after he had ran from Girl Jordan's party in his underwear, the confidence that allowed him to bounce back from anything… that was what made Shay so intrigued by him. And the more she studied him from afar, the deeper she fell in love with him.

She shivered, and her body felt warm.

She'd have her moment soon…

* * *

"Gotta pee… gotta pee… gotta pee..." Lincoln repeated as he rushed down the halls to the bathroom. He bust into one of the stalls, unzipped his pants, and relieved himself with a relaxed sigh. He was mildly annoyed with his teacher, though. The moment he had raised his hand and asked if he could be excused, she turned to him with a shrewish look and asked _"Well, you had a lunch break. Why didn't go then?"_

"Maybe because I did all my eating and drinking during lunch. You ever thought about that?" Lincoln growled in a low voice as he felt himself finish. He fixed his pants and turned to unlock the door, and when he stepped outside of his stall, he noticed that, curiously, the urinals were all gone.

And the bathroom was a different color.

And come to think of it, the toilers were a lot cleaner than they usually…

_I'm in the girl's bathroom, aren't I?_

The door besides him opened, and he screamed as Girl Jordan emerged. Girl Jordan also screamed, not expecting to see a boy, let alone Lincoln, in the bathroom with her. "LINCOLN?!" she cried as she nearly fell back. "What are you doing here?"

"S-Sorry. I thought this was the boy's bathroom."

"Okay, I get that," Girl Jordan said, putting a hand on her chest to check her surprised heartbeat. "Just… wow, I was not expecting this. Still, this is a good thing. You're just the guy I was looking for."

"You were looking for me?"

_I'm always looking for you. Now get in my basement so I never have to look for you again._

Girl Jordan didn't say that. Instead, she nodded and said "Don't worry, it has nothing to do with Student Council. Well, maybe a little. It has to do with Shay. She told me… er, wrote to me in a note, to tell you something urgent."

Lincoln raised his eyebrows.

"She said that she wants you to meet her in the chemistry lab. _Come_ _with me_, I'll explain when we get there."

Girl Jordan smirked. She didn't usually give in to her more lecherous side, preferring to stand dignified, but she did enjoy placing a special emphasis on the first three words of her second sentence. It was subtle, but Girl Jordan knew that such a phrase would stick in his ear for a while.

The two of them left the bathroom together, and walked down the halls to the lab. By official orders, the labs were supposed to be closed, but Girl Jordan must've had some nepotistic pull over the people in charge, because when they came to the closed off door, the young woman simply reached into her purse-like backpack and pulled out a rusted metal key. She jammed it into the lock and twisted the door open, and the two stepped into the dim room. Lincoln reached for the light switch and turned the lights on, and that was when he noticed her.

His jaw dropped when he saw Shay lying on one of the long lab tables, back pressed against the table. She was wearing a long and open blue dress, and Lincoln gasped when he noticed that she was wearing nothing underneath, her womanhood dripping with clear fluid. Worst of all, her eyes were closed and her breaths resembled… soft snoring…

"G-G-Girl Jordan… wh-what is this? Is she alright?" he cried as he rushed over to her side.

"Yes, Lincoln, she's not dying or anything," Girl Jordan began to explain as she walked over to his side. "In fact, I did this to her."

"You what?"

The brunette nodded. "She came to me and asked me to put her to sleep… not in the grim way, of course. So I cooked up something that would leave her asleep for a few hours. And before you ask me why she wanted to be asleep… well, here's the thing, Lincoln… she really likes you. Really, really likes you. But of course, she was way too shy to ever tell you about it. But now that she's asleep, she won't feel to bashful about you doing to her what she's always wanted you to do."

Lincoln gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing. "What does she want me to do to her?"

The president's grin was beyond impish at this point. "What all boys do with the girls they love? Give them a fairytale, romantic happy ending. Only when the prince found Sleeping Beauty, he didn't _just _kiss her. He _did things _to her, and nine months later, she was awoken by a pair of twins suckling her for milk. So, Lincoln… _be her prince~_"

Girl Jordan took her cue to leave, turning away from the boy and his sleeping date, but just before she could take a step into the hall, Lincoln stopped her. "Girl Jordan, seriously, what's been going on? Why is everyone acting like this all of a sudden? It's so weird, and it makes no sense… I'm really confused. Why?!"

Girl Jordan turned back to him, but this time her face wasn't smiling. It was a light frown, and the look in her eyes told him that she knew something he didn't… and that it was killing her inside. "Orders of a madwoman, Linc," she said ominously.

Then he saw a flicker of a smile on her face. "You've straightened your back recently. A few days ago, you were walking around like you were dragging yourself."

And then she left, leaving a very confused Lincoln alone with a very asleep Shay.

He looked down at his peer, at the peaceful and serene look on her slumbering face. "W-Well, if she wants me to..."

He reached down uneasily to the feet of her dress, and began to slow raise it up to her skinny stomach. Her skin was incredibly pale, he noted, which made it all the more striking when he noticed how glistening her pussy was. Lincoln couldn't even imagine what she had been thinking of that left her so excited. Actually, he could imagine. He didn't like what he saw.

His hand reached for her sex, fingers trembling and shaking as they went, until they finally made contact with her bare skin. His index finger made round circles around her vagina, lubing itself up with her shlick. It began to approach her opening, millimeter by millimeter, until Lincoln finally whispered to himself "Here goes."

His finger plunged into her depths, and wormed around through her velvet halls. It was still an odd sensation, and a bit different than when he played around with Cristina. Her walls seemed tighter and wetter, as if she had never touched herself in her entire life. Was she really so ashamed of sexuality that she never masturbated _once? _Lincoln didn't know if he should be impressed or feel sorry for her.

_So what that means is that what I'm doing now is the only sexual gratification she'll feel until she gets married or something… shit, now I actually feel bad about feeling bad about having sex with the sleeping girl…_

But no more. Upon his realization, all thoughts of guilt vanished as Lincoln realized he needed to make sure Shay felt the best time of her life, to make up for all that time she spent repressed. He pulled her legs closer to him, dragging her entire body across the table, and knelt his head to bring it closer to her quivering lips. There was the overwhelming scent and heat he had come to associate with the female body, and it made him feel instantly dizzy. What didn't help was that the blood from his head was quickly swimming its way towards his pants…

Lincoln stuck out his tongue, and pressed it against the base of her vagina. He licked up slowly, taking his time to enjoy the fleshy, shlicky flavor on his taste buds. She was a lot sweeter than Stella, Lincoln mentally noted, especially when his tongue hit a certain spot which caused her to spritz a little of her girl cum into his mouth. When Lincoln reached the top, he played around with her nub, which made her entire body shake with force, but she still didn't wake up.

His oral onslaught continued, Lincoln getting into it with vigor. He was so adventurous that his tongue lapped up against the puckered hole beneath the first one, and Lincoln had to shamefully admit that he kinda liked it. He moved her closer to him, pressing her feet on his shoulders and keeping her thighs on either side of his head while he lashed her clit with his agile tongue. He was honestly impressed with how she didn't wake despite all the action. Compliments to GJ for her potion.

He heard slight whimpers from her, and felt like she was about to cum. "That soon?" he asked as he took a break, before he remembered that she was a suppressed virgin with horny fantasies of being fucked while she was asleep. If anything, she should have finished the moment he breathed on her. But that didn't stop Lincoln from continuing what he had started. Every flick of his tongue buried deeper and deeper inside her womanhood, and he dug his fingers into her thin legs for more support. His own hand reached down to his rock-hard cock, and he patted it through his jeans to calm it as he licked the young woman's shaven cunt. He felt a stream of trickle land on his face, and pulled back as more followed. The young woman orgasmed in her sleep, her toes curling and her hands shaking as girl cum poured out of her like a pitcher.

"Aw, man, my clothes got soaked," Lincoln whined as he looked down at his orange shirt, which got blasted during Shay's climax. "How am I supposed to go back to class like this?"

_Who gives a shit about class? You have a beautiful girl here that wants you, and she's not even going to talk while you do her._

"Wow, that was a pretty misogynist thought. Am I misogynist? I need to do some repentance at the local subreddit."

But that would have to wait for another time. His brain was right. When he looked upon her sleeping face, he noticed that she seemed more relaxed. A cute smile had sprouted on her usually anxious face, and her whole body teemed with relaxation and bliss. He cupped her cheek in his hand, and he smiled lightly. "I know you can't hear me, but I know you can feel me," Lincoln said, before he swooped to peck her cheek. In a weird way, he knew that he was making a connection with her, and that feeling made him feel warm inside.

He wanted to give more to this wonderful cutie.

He reached to grasp Shay's thighs, and bent them so that her legs were pressing against her body, neatly tucked into it. Taking hold of her cheeks, he spread her legs apart, opening them up to him. Some of her remaining nectar dripping onto the floor, making a puddle at his feet, and Lincoln licked his lips hungrily as he undid his own pants. They dropped to the floor, followed by his underwear and then his shirt, leaving Lincoln completely nude in front of Shay.

"If you were awake right now, our faces would both be pretty red," he chuckled. His cheeks blushed anyways, but that was more to do with the fact that he was about to make love to his lovely classmate.

Lincoln got on the table with her, pressing his weight very lightly on top, and making sure that he didn't hurt her. The exposed flesh of the young, bottomless girl below him made his cock throb harder. Her face was centimeters away from his hungry mouth and lustful eyes, and he closed the distance with a delicate kiss on the lips. He felt a shiver, not just from the cold of the room, but from his manhood grinding itself on her sex, just waiting and begging him to let it penetrate her walls. He ran his thumb over his head, wetting it with pre-cum and even pleasuring himself by teasing his glans. He then directed his cock to aim at her hole, as if like a spear. With head pressed against entrance, Lincoln finally decided it was time to let his man-root take root.

With her wetness oozing across his shaft, he entered her.

He heard a soft groan from her, and for a moment wondered if this was enough to wake her. But Girl Jordan's concoction proved too strong, and Shay's head simply rolled as she let out another adorable moan.

Sliding down, his girth seemed fill her completely, as he almost instantly hit the end of her tunnel, but the burning heat buried inside her body engulfed him, urging him to keep following it down her rabbit hole. When he felt that the walls of her womanhood had been spread far enough, Lincoln's hips began to rock as he settled onto (and into) her, his shaft gliding in and out of her dewy folds.

"You're really tight," he grunted, sweat starting to form on his forehead.

As he continued to thrust himself deeper inside her, panting and groaning on his lonesome, Lincoln still couldn't take his eyes off Shay. Her inky black hair was more messy and her head rubbed against the wood of the table, and the beads of sweat forming at her forehead only served to make her more beautiful. It was like he was seeing a different side to her. Of course, knowing that she consented to being knocked out and having the boy of her dreams ram into her… she probably did have a lot of sides to her he didn't know about...

His hard shaft throbbed as he was pumping into her body, and his entire frame shook. He could feel an orgasm approaching.

That was when Lincoln increased his pace, reached around to tie Shay's legs around his body to lock him inside her. He reached down to her chest, to her petite breasts, and began rubbing her hard nipples. That did the trick, as after that her inner muscles began to squeeze his erection as she came, moaning loudly in her sleep as if it were nothing more than a wet dream. But it was more to Lincoln, who groaned at the tight feeling, and muttered "I'm going to c-"

He didn't finish that statement, as Shay's body squeezed an orgasm out of him. His erection burst inside her body, dousing her eggs with boiling seed. He hugged her as he came, pumping his hips with every rope that he dumped into her. He heard a gasp in his ear, and looked to see that she was finally awake, her cyan eyes opened and wide for the sight and feeling of Lincoln finishing in her womb.

"Uh.. Shay! I can… I can..."

There wasn't much he could do. What he was supposed to say in a situation like that?

For a moment, her face turned redder than he had ever seen on another human being in his entire life. But then, to his surprise, Shay seemed to calm herself, returning to a pinker complexion.

"Are you, uh… you know..." Lincoln sputtered.

Then the unbelievable happened.

She smiled.

She kissed him on his nose, patting his freckled cheeks as she rode out the fleeting traces of euphoria with him. When she finally let out an almost inaudible moan, she rose, gripping Lincoln's shaft and pulling it out of her. Her walls collapsed and crashed into each other as the intruder left, and when the tip of his dick was finally out of her body, a string of white cum still connected them.

The two sat by each other's side for almost an hour after that. Lincoln worried that if he spoke, she'd feel pressured to speak and return to her tensed self. When he looked over to her, and noticed how serene and peaceful she seemed, especially by the calm smile on her face…

He realized that they might have inadvertently helped each other.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do I really have to?" Mollie asked Girl Jordan at their lunch table.

Every female member of the Student Council was gathered at the same table, each enjoying their lunch. Even Shay, which surprised everyone else. The treasurer was usually too shy to eat in front of other people, due to her fears of looking messy and sloppy while doing so. But now she sat there like any other girl, enjoying an apple without any fear of judgment.

Girl Jordan sighed and put down her granola bar as if she prepared to answer her friend's question. "Look, Mollie, we all agreed we were going to do this. If you wanted to back out, you should've done it then."

"Plus, what's the problem? It hurts a little at first, but Lincoln's such a skilled lover," Stella said.

"I don't care about it hurting or not. What I care about is that it's… Lincoln! Me and him take swipes at each other all the time. Do you know how much ammo I'd be giving him if I just waltzed in and told him I wanted to bang him?"

"Mollie, you're being incredibly petty."

"I don't think I am. Why should I just throw myself at him?"

"Just saying... you won't regret it~" Stella said in a sing-song voice.

"Can it, commie."

"Mollie, I want to ask you something, and I want you to be completely sincere with me… do you hate Lincoln?" Girl Jordan asked, her eyes trained like a hawk for the truth.

"What? No. I don't think so. I think… actually, I don't know what to think. I don't really know how I feel about him," Mollie admitted.

Her face turned downwards, and the entire mood of the table went down with it. What had started as light teasing and simple girl talk had quickly become something a lot more resonant. And a lot more personal, everyone realized. Stella coughed into her fist, and stood up, taking her lunch tray with her. "I… I think I see Haiku sitting by herself over there," Stella pointed to a random spot in the cafeteria. "It's been a while, so I'm going to go talk to her. Cristina, Shay, do you two want to come with me?"

The redhead and the ravenette both nodded, wiping their mouths and leaving with Stella. Girl Jordan made a mental note to thank Stella later. "Alright, tell me everything that's going on, Mollie. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to."

Mollie took a slow, steadying breath, her chest puffing out, as she tried to organize her thoughts into coherent words. It was a difficult task, given how contradictory her emotions were. She liked him but also disliked him, but it wasn't strong enough to be described as hate. She liked joking about him and making fun of him, but at the same time she wanted to be sincere and open up to him. She wanted to have sex with him, and the very thought made her heart skip a few beats and her skin flush red with a cocktail mix of delight, fear and worry.

"It's… complicated," Mollie finally said.

"Well, thanks, that tells me a lot."

Both girls laughed. Mollie reached up to wipe a fake tear from her eye as she tried to explain herself better. "I don't really know. How do I know I should even tell you?"

"Because we're friends. Best friends. Mollie, do you even remember how you and I became heads of the school?"

Mollie nodded. "Yeah, I remember. You were so set on becoming president, and you demanded that I be your VP. You were all like 'If you don't run with me, I won't choose anyone else, and that means you would have destroyed my dream of being student president.'"

"Maybe I was exaggerating just a bit back then. If my lifelong dream was to be on the Student Council and do literally nothing important, then that would've been a sad life goal," Girl Jordan chuckled, before her face went serious. "But the reason I wanted you, aside from the fact that we're besties, is because I know I can always count on you, and I can always expect you to be there when I need to talk to someone. I'm asking you to think of me in the same way."

"This is different. This isn't the same as talking about asking the principal for more toilet paper in the boy's room. This is-"

"This is about the boy that _I'm_ in love with, and _you're _supposed to sleep with."

After a moment of stunned silence, Mollie squinted and scowled, and crossed her arms defensively. "You just had to play that card, didn't you?" Her face then softened. "Girl Jordan, can I ask you something? And then you can get back to asking me about things, I promise."

Girl Jordan nodded, her face stony and solemn. "Why… why do you let the rest of us do... these things with Lincoln? Why do you want us to do things with him at all? He's your crush. He's your… well, he's a lot of things to you. Way more than me or Cristina or even Shay. So why?"

The question stabbed Girl Jordan in her emotive heart. It penetrated and buried past the strong wall she had built surrounding her feelings. She was more glad than ever that the other three girls had left, and that she was alone with Mollie. She let out a light cough and closed her eyelids. When she opened them again, she looked her friend directly in the eyes, giving Mollie no escape from her answer. "Because, Mollie… because I love him."

"I knew that."

"No, I think I should explain. This is more than a crush or a flighty young adult novel fantasy. This is love. Intense love. The kind where the mere idea of your loved one being in any pain causes you deep pain. I knew Lincoln had been lonely and depressed for the longest time, but it never struck me until I saw him walk into our club room with a fake smile and a painful stand. I knew he needed us. He needed us, all of us, to make him feel like we wanted him, but he would never admit it. And talking to him wouldn't work for that reason. So that's why I wanted everyone to connect to him with sex. Because where words fail, actions are needed."

She smiled kindly at her friend, and placed her soft hand on Mollie's jacketed shoulder. "I would've loved to have been his first, but as the leader of our group, I know that personal sacrifice must be made to ensure the greater good. And look at him. He can smile again, he can laugh again. He feels wanted, _needed. _That's all I desire. I can't thank Cristina, Stella and Shay for what they've done. And you, Mollie. I… I just need to rely on you again, to do this for him. Can I rely on you?"

Mollie's answer was automatic.

"I'd follow you to Hell and back, captain," she chuckled, raising her hand for a sailor salute. "You know, I now get why people completely flip their positions in movies after someone gives a long, heartfelt speech."

"I do take pride in my speech-giving ability," Girl Jordan beamed.

"Eh… I'll be honest, it was decent, but it could've been better..."

* * *

When Lincoln felt someone tap his shoulder while he was busy grabbing his things, he already had a suspicion of who it was. When he strapped his backpack on and turned to see that it was Mollie, he feigned surprise. "Mollie! What are you doing here?" he asked, as if he didn't know. He honestly wanted to roll his eyes at how unsubtle they were getting.

"Less lip, more listen. I asked the school if they'd let use the pool, but they said they won't give me the key unless there's a pool guard there to watch over. And since the regular guy got fired for tweeting anti-Saluna tweets, I was hoping that you'd be willing to guard."

"Why me? I don't know how to do that."

Mollie leaned in, cupping her hand around his ear and whispered into it "Yeah, okay, you caught me. I don't need a babysitter at the pool, I just wanted to challenge you to some more cannonballs."

"Mollie, seriously, again with that?"

"I'm serious! I will not let you win. I've beaten you in almost everything else, and it's killing me that you're better than me at this."

Lincoln let out an annoyed groan. "Fine. Let's go do your stupid thing."

"Thanks, Lame-O."

"Don't call me that. It reminds me of when Ronnie Anne was here and not in the city starring in a disappointing show."

Mollie cocked her head. "Oh yeah, her and her friend Sid are making a web show about their adventures," Lincoln explained. "I mean, I like them, and it had a good start, but I'm just really not enthusiastic about watching the episodes."

"Oh boo hoo, your friend wants you to sit on your ass and watch a show she worked hard on. What a Greek tragedy your life has become," Mollie mocked with a cruel snicker.

"You know, I can go home whenever I feel like."

"Sorry, sorry. I won't joke like that again… _pussy_," she whispered the last word, though Lincoln could still hear it. He rolled his eyes and decided to just accept that this was what his friendship was.

The two reached the pool, and the smell of chlorinated pool water smacked their noses. They looked at each other and nodded, going into their respective locker rooms to change. As Mollie stripped out of her regular clothes in favor of her one-piece swimsuit, she did feel a bit odd. Shouldn't she have chosen something sexier? She had a bikini at home, but her current swimsuit was as plain as a miserable Brit's breakfast. That is to say, all British breakfasts.

_Whatever. It'll do. It's not about what's on the outside. It's about what on the inside._

She got out of the locker room first, so she sat down by the poolside and dipped her feet in. She shivered at first, but adjusted to the water's temperature. She began to circle her feet in the water, her toes dipping in and out. When she brought them above surface, liquid beads dripped off her big toe, creating small ripples in the body of water.

"You changed fast," Mollie heard from behind her. When she turned to look at him, her jaw instantly dropped.

Within his speedo, very clearly, was his solid snake, so well outlined that Mollie could imagine rubbing it through the cloth. It was bigger than she expected. She had no idea what it might feel like. She imagined hot and hard, and she found herself licking her lips.

"O-Or maybe you just changed slow," she shot back, trying to hide her growing attraction. The topless boy just shrugged, before walking over to the diving board.

"You ready?"

"What? Oh yeah, sure," Mollie said, forgetting for a moment that this was, ostensibly, a contest. She joined Lincoln by his side, and tried accidentally-on-purpose rubbing her hand against his. When her skin brushed his hand, she felt a little firework of success explode. "Anyways, you know the rules. Whoever makes the biggest splash wins."

"Can we only go once? I need to get home to help Lynn with water hockey, and I only really agreed to this because I thought it would get me ready for that."

"Aw, come on, Chicken Loud. Best two out of three at least?"

"Fine," Lincoln relented. "But you go first."

"Fine by me," the brunette smirked, walking past him and making sure to shake her ass with every step, to entice that stump in his swimsuit a little. When she stepped on the diving board, she grinned as she began to run, pumping her legs and arms before pressing them all against her chest. "CANNONBALL!" she screamed as she jumped into the pool. When she rose back to the surface, she had a wild grin on her face. "So, how was it?"

"Not even going to lie, that was pretty good," Lincoln said, clearly drenched by the giant tsunami wave his frenemy had created. One could say that she made him wet. Almost as wet as he made her. Umf

"Well, what are you waiting for, Stella's New Year? Get in the pool already!"

Lincoln grit his teeth as he stood in the corner, facing the diving board with squinted eyes. He began to run towards it, leaping up the steps in front of it and crossing the board. When he reached the end, he curled up into a ball just as his competitor did before him, and he let out the same war cry.

"CANNONBALL!"

"I should probably move to the side," Mollie realized, swimming away from the spot where Lincoln landed in the nickelodeon of time. When Lincoln resurfaced, his white hair was wet and slick. He reached to comb it with his hand, before he asked her "So, who won?"

"I did, of course. Mine was bigger."

"Dang it."

"Don't feel too bad about being a loser, Linc. I'm sure you have something big you can share."

"Yeah, another cannonball, right? It is two out of three."

"I was talking about something besides jumping off a diving board," Mollie said, swimming closer to the young man and fluttering her wet eyelashes. She pressed her body up against his, and repeated "Yeah, there's something big here."

"Mollie, what are you talking about?"

_I swear he's not an idiot. He's pretending. He wants me to say it, that fucking asshole!_

"Lincoln, take off your speedo," she demanded bluntly. Before he could even respond at all, she pressed him against the wall of the pool, and she gripped the railing behind him as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. She dipped her tongue into his mouth and began licking his tongue, wrestling it down for dominance.

When she broke the kiss, she was gasping for air, and Lincoln grinned lightly at her. "Now can I take it off?"

"Just do it, skinny peas."

His fingers reached down to claw the hem of his swimsuit. He tugged it off, and let it sink to the bottom of the pool. It was an odd feeling, feeling the rush of water underneath his balls and directly running a current around his ass. What struck him even more was that he realized that this was technically his first time skinny dipping.

_So this is what it feels like… neat._

When he started paying Mollie attention again, he noticed that her eyes were aimed at the water, staring at his now liberated dick. Maybe it was just the water, but to Mollie, it looked erect and mammoth, larger than any she had ever seen in those magazines she never read. For a moment, she wondered if she could even fit him inside her, which made her feel queasy and weak.

"Mollie, are you alright?" Lincoln asked as she turned away from him and strode out, breathing heavily with her back turned to him. "Do you feel sick?"

_Come on, Mollie, get a grip. Just don't take him in yet. There's other things you can do with him._

"Yeah. I mean, no, I'm fine," she answered, returning to the young man. She glanced down at his prick, swallowed some spit from nervousness, then wrapped a soft hand around it and began to stroke him off gingerly. The strokes were slow underwater, but judging by Lincoln's moans, they still felt good. It was a simple technique, really. Start near the sack, brush it to tickle the nerves contained within, and then slowly move towards the head. After a few pumps, Mollie smiled at Lincoln. "Get out of the water."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going to drown myself giving you underwater head."

With those words, he quickly swam towards the shallow end of the pool and jumped out of the water, sitting by the poolside on his exposed cheeks. Mollie was glad he swam over, because now she could at least stand in the pool, and get a better look at his size without the refraction of the water or the obscurity of cloth. He was still a good size, just not as big as she initially worried. She grinned yet again, and whispered "I hope you don't make another girly moan."

He couldn't help himself, though. He let out a noisy moan as he felt her womanly lips wrap themselves around his member. She attempted to take in his entire length, but it was clear her mouth was too small for that, as he hit the end of her throat in barely any time. She tried to widen her lips and stretch them out naturally to get a grip. When she finally managed to feel comfortable, she found his dick was slicked with her spit. At least that'll make things easier, she realized.

Her head started to bob as she suckled his cock. Her hands had already worked him up, so it was a matter of ASAP to make him finish. She licked at his burning meat as well, enjoying the new taste despite the smell of school pool. Lincoln groaned loudly; the tight feeling of her mouth was almost indescribable, even when compared to his other recent sexual experiences. When she reached out of the water to massage his hanging sack, Lincoln felt a new wave of pleasure.

"Mollie… I think I'm going to cum soon," Lincoln told her, already at the end of his limit thanks to her dedicated pleasing. The new info didn't slow her pace, though. If anything, she increased her speed, sucking him hard with the full knowledge that he was about to explode inside her mouth...

Then he did. With a loud groan, he grabbed her head and forced his dick in as far as it could go and shot out wiry lines of cum. It all swirled in her mouth, combining into a fine solution with her spit before dropping onto her tongue and flushing down her throat.

"That was way too fast," Mollie said, taking his dick out of her mouth after his last discharge. "There's no way I'm good enough to make you jizz that fast. You must just suck at this."

"No, I think you… did a good job," Lincoln admitted reluctantly. Mollie blushed from the compliment, yet also grinned viciously and victoriously. She offered him her arm, and he pulled her up out of the water. Now it felt a little awkward, as Mollie was still clothed in her swim suit while he was in his birthday suit. Thankfully, Mollie quickly changed that. She pulled on the straps of her suit and peeled it off her body, revealing her nipples and pussy to the young man's eager eyes.

"Well, I don't know how it worked with the other girls," Mollie started as she approached him, laying him flat against the ground, "But I'm not a giving girl. I believe in equal exchange. So since I put my mouth on your nasty stuff..."

She sat on his face, knees pressing into either side of the ground and thighs pressing and squeezing the boy's head. Lincoln understood what she wanted from him, and groaned, his breath puffing on her vagina. It was cleanly shaven, and already wet, not just from the swimming. Lincoln drew on his memories of licking Stella, and braved his tongue towards her body.

"Yeah, that's the spot!" Mollie cried as she felt his tongue run over her lower lips, tasting the sweet honey that dripped from her wanting body. His fumbling hands pulled down her legs as he penetrated her opening with his pink organ, earning a soft, almost feminine, moan from the petite girl. An idea occurred to Mollie, so she stood up for a brief moment, leaving the white haired boy's tongue hanging out his mouth, as she turned around. She sat on his mouth again, and let him work her as she leaned in towards his dick. She licked her lips hungrily as she saw he was still hard. "Missed me?" she whispered teasingly, before circling his length with her mouth again.

"Shit, Mollie," he hissed into her opening. Those hisses turned to groans as Mollie began moving her mouth along his length, giving him a sloppy and spitty blowjob. His tongue lashed her sex in turn, making her hiss as well. And when she decided to tease him by licking his glans only, he returned the favor by nibbling on her swollen clit.

Neither admitted that they were close to climax. It was a contest now, to see who made the other cum first. Because it was always a contest between them. And that's just how they liked it, seeing how Lincoln stuffed his finger inside her sweetness while he kept licking, and Mollie reached downwards to stroke him off while she gave him oral.

In the end, Lincoln was the loser. He cried out "Mollie!" as, for the second time in less than half-an-hour, his dick began shooting cum into her mouth.

_Ha ha, loser! Made you cum first!_

That moment of celebration was less than temporary, as Mollie came soon after. Her pussy quivered before it began squirting fluids into Lincoln's face and mouth. The two teens gripped each other as the entire world seemed to shift while they had their orgasms. They hold on tightly, rocking and bucking their hips with every flash of pleasure that followed. Finally, it stopped, and the two let out tired and heavy sighs. Lincoln was hoping she would roll off him and give his Lincoln Jr. a moment to relax. Unfortunately, it seemed like she wanted him to pump a Lincoln Jr. into her, because she quickly shifted to straddle his waist, pressing her flower to his root.

"Alright, it's sex time," Mollie said cheerily.

"Do… do you actually want to kill me?"

"Yeah, I do, but I don't see what that has to do with anything. Come on, if you get dehydrated, we have a whole tub of water for you to drink."

There was no getting out of this. Who knew harem stories were so tiring?

Lincoln grabbed his cock and lined himself up with her opening. He smeared some of his pre-cum on her vagina, to ease his entry, and Mollie watched with a perverted grin and blush. With a loud groan, he entered her, and she felt herself fill up inch by inch. She clenched her teeth and dug her nails into her palms, breaking the skin and making her hands bleed. She moaned loudly as she met his eyes. She dived forward to kiss him as his hips bucked to fully insert himself in her.

"This kinda hurts," Mollie said, arching her back to better accommodate him.

"Guess this is your first time, huh?"

"It is. Not all of us get pity-fucks from the girls around us."

Lincoln smirked. "So you groaning and blushing is because you want to make me feel good about myself?"

"Fuck you," Mollie muttered, too embarrassed to admit how good he was.

When he completely filled her insides, Mollie buried her face into Lincoln's shoulder, biting down on it to stand the pain. When she heard him cry out, she lifted her teeth and went for his mouth, kissing it passionately and lustfully. "Keep going, Lincoln. Don't mind me, keep going."

At her insistence, he began to thrust himself into her, like a mole digging into it's burrow. She gasped as Lincoln moved slowly out of her, then pushed himself back in. He started to build up speed, panting, as his cock slid in and out of her slit. The top rubbed against her clit, and the friction made some of the pain ebb from her. It was finally starting to feel good.

"You're hitting my spot," the brunette moaned sensually. Her hips began moving on their own, matching the jerking and jumping of Lincoln's lower body. She was pretty much riding him now, her hand placed flat on his chest and pushing down on the young man as she bounced on his erect pillar. His hands reached up to grab her hips, controlling her movements. Mollie moaned softly again, her hand first covering her mouth to keep Lincoln from hearing, then sliding down to grace her chest with some attention. She started playing with her left tit, squeezing it.

"Let's change positions," she suggested in a fit of energy. Lincoln didn't care what position they were in, as long as she made him feel good. She dismounted him, get on her hands and knees and spread her cheeks. She pointed to the puckered hole above her vagina and ordered him "In there. Put in my ass."

"Sure, fine. Pretty sure you have to clean it, but whatever," Lincoln rolled his eyes as he got down behind her. "I guess that's what chlorinated pool water is for."

He pressed his dick against her small hole, lubing it with his pre and the pussy juice that had wet his erection. Mollie was eager to know what it felt like, and when she felt him slide his dick inside, she began to groan, and didn't stop until he was situated comfortably inside. The walls of her ass pressed against his dick tightly, and Lincoln moaned as well.

"We should've done this instead. I could've avoided my virginity getting broken."

"Virginity is overrated."

"To a man-whore like you, maybe," Mollie shot back, trying to relax. That wasn't easy, seeing how she felt like she was about to break in half. And then Lincoln, little scamp he was, decided to make it even harder but spanking her butt-cheek. She cried out, not just from the pain, but from the feeling of being dominated. She hated that it made her feel that much more aroused.

He began fucking her asshole, sliding in and out at mach speed. He was on his toes and knees, desperately rutting into her as the feeling of orgasm danced on the tip of his penis. His dick throb with every bucking of his hips, and her walls clenched around him, trying to keep the intruder inside as long as possible. Mollie grunted as she reached towards her knub and began rubbing it, adding to the pleasure.

"Dang it, I just realized how… fucking late I am. My family's going to kill me," Lincoln grunted as he pushed into her again.

"Well, I can try to speed this up," Mollie suggested.

"How so?"

She smiled at him, a warm and kind smile, and brought her entire body up to kiss him on his lips. "I love you," she whispered.

That did the trick.

Lincoln roared as he filled her ass with his seed, dousing her dark hole with his ropy sperm. He held tightly onto her body as more and more cum flooded her insides, and Mollie's speed with her clit only increased. She finally came, a wave of nectary girl cum washing out of her cunnie. She cried out, matching her mate in pitch, and then both cried together until their orgasms finally faded.

She crashed to the ground, and Lincoln fell besides her when he dismounted her. The two huffed and puffed as they lay on the ground, until Mollie gave him a sly grin. "You still owe me two cannonballs."

"Aw, come on. I'm tired enough."

"So does that mean I win?"

"Sure, it does."

Mollie laughed out loud with victory, before she leaned into the young man's face with a bright smirk. She pecked him on the lips. "You know, maybe I'm a bit too rough with you sometimes. Before we get back to the way we usually are… just know that I care a lot about you, dude. You're a good guy, Lincoln. We all think that."

She patted his back lightly, relaxing the tensed muscles within. "Now go to Girl Jordan. You've kept her waiting long enough."


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend passed quickly for everyone in Royal Woods, with the exception of two. A young man and woman who knew they were to meet on Monday, and were left with burning flesh as they forced themselves to be patient.

Monday came, and Lincoln Loud walked up the stairs of his school to the Student Council room. The door was wide open, and he could see Girl Jordan standing by the window, looking down to the massive pouring of students into campus. Her vision was partially obscured by the creeping position of the rising morning sun, which bathed everything and everyone in orange and shadow. But those peers of hers that she saw sitting on the lawn, trading homework assignments and casually chatting about this and that made her heart glow. It was all for them, in the end. Everything she had worked for was to help others, to do something good for someone else.

Which brought her back to Lincoln.

She turned around, sensing his presence, just as he tapped his knuckles against the door. There was a soft smile on her face, and she blushed as she fully turned to him. "Lincoln… I didn't expect to see you here so early..."

"I woke up an hour earlier than usual. Couldn't stop thinking about this."

Her smile shifted to a knowing smirk. Her arms extended towards the semicircle desk, and she placed her palms flat against the wooden surface. "There's only two reasons why you'd be here. So, Lincoln, tell me… which one are you here for?"

Her eyelashes fluttered. Lincoln would've swallowed if his mouth wasn't already dry enough.

"I'm just here to talk… for now at least. I just wanted to ask you about everything that's happened last week."

"What makes you think I have anything to do with it?"

"Mollie told me everything. She told me how everyone noticed I was having a bad time, about the meeting you girls had, that you all decided to go in order... how you have a crush on me," Lincoln revealed, slowly grinning.

Girl Jordan's cheeks flushed red. "Sh-She told you I have a crush on you?!"

_I'm going to KILL her!_

"She told me a lot. And there's one thing I constantly noticed when she was talking. _You _were the first one to notice I was upset, _you _were the one who came up with the idea of everyone getting physical with me, _you _were the one who made the final decisions, _you _talked people up when they were too afraid or worried… yet you're the one who was in love with me. Why would you let everyone else have their shots at me first?"

That question stung her. No, it did more than sting. It was sharp and blunt, and it penetrated through the thick, defensive walls she had built up around her emotive heart. She breathed in slowly and calmly, before letting out a loud exhale.

"Because, Lincoln, this wasn't about me. It was about you."

He cocked an eyebrow at her words, and Girl Jordan sighed again. She turned back towards the window, and gazed at all her peers and underclassmen. "Lincoln, when I took over as President, I knew that I had to put the needs of others above my own. That's the only way these things work out. And I held myself to same principles as I held everyone else. Power wasn't for me, it was to be wielded by me for others. In this case, that would be you. Because, and I genuinely mean this, it killed me when I saw you that day. Such a fake, plastered smile on your face. Your eyes were dead, your skin was pale, and your entire demeanor just read like a suicide note. And in an instance, I knew why."

"You did?"

The brunette nodded. "I had felt for a while that you felt like you were an outlier. It can't be easy, of course. A guy surrounded by girls at home and girls at school, all demanding and asking things from him with little, if any, thanks. No wonder you felt so bad. And I knew you would never complain about it either, until you were ready to explode. So I came up with a way for us to show you how much we do love you, how much we appreciate you… body and soul."

"So that's why you all decided to do me… but why would you keep yourself last?" Lincoln asked.

"Because as much as I love you, Lincoln, I promised I'd hold myself to everyone's will. Besides, I felt the others could use it. Especially Shay," Girl Jordan answered.

"You really didn't have to do that. Were you trying to prove a point? Everyone already knows that you're selfless and kind and b-beautiful…"

Girl Jordan smiled, and even allowed herself a feminine giggle. "You think so? You think I'm kind and buh-beautiful?"

"Hey, you know what I meant, don't make fun of me because I stuttered," the albino grumbled.

They were both blushing now. They felt an immense and powerful magnetic pull toward each other, as if the poles had shifted and found themselves in this very office. There was no point delaying it, nor did Girl Jordan want to delay anything any longer. She stepped out from behind the desk, standing straight and firm. Then she reached down to her dress, her flushed cheeks glowing redder, and she raised it up, revealing her pink panties to Lincoln. "Do you… do you want me?" she asked.

He didn't answer with words. Instead he pushed her up against the wall and, in a moment of animalistic lust, forcefully pressed his mouth to her perfect lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues met in the middle, and they began to wrestle as Girl Jordan closed her eyes and let her sense of touch guide her.

_It's finally happening…_

When their kiss broke, Lincoln had one second to breathe before Girl Jordan grabbed the back of his head and kissed him again. His hands wrapped around her as well, bringing her as close to his body as possible. He was grinding his erection against her womanhood, and even buried under two layers of clothing, Girl Jordan could feel the intense heat radiating from it.

His fingers crawled downwards, to the hem of her yellow shirt, forming a claw as he yanked it upwards. He was greeted by her creamy skin, and a lacy bra. "Lincoln, I'm capable of undressing myself," she laughed as their mouths separated again, and she demonstrated by pulling her dress fully down. Her thin body was exposed to the elements, save for the undergarments that she discarded as well. As she did so, Lincoln wasted no time in taking off his own clothes. His shirt, pants, underwear and socks flew to the side, leaving him fully naked for her, as she was for him.

In a sense, it was almost Edenic.

She fought the urge to cover herself as Lincoln stared at her newly revealed nipples. "Do you… like them?" she whispered.

"Not them. You. I love you," he said, taking a step closer.

"Real smooth, Loud. Real smooth," she joked, and they both chuckled under their breaths.

She guided his hand to her chest, and she hissed as she felt his palm graze against her erect nipple. He placed it gently on her boob. "Ah, Lincoln," she gasped as he began to rub it, massaging her erect teat. His hot breaths on her face began to descend, as he started to crouch and kiss her flushed skin as he went lower. His lips pecked her neck, her shoulder, the middle of her chest, before they traveled to her other nipple and wrapped around it. Girl Jordan moaned as Lincoln gnawed it tenderly, his hard teeth squeezing down on the hard bump. "I-I'm sure you had lots of p-practice with the other girls. That's at least o-one benefit of being last," the brunette laughed. Her legs had closed together, and she could feel her glistening fluids dripping down her inner thighs.

"Guess, I'll have to do my best with you, Girl Jordan," Lincoln chuckled in turn, taking her tit out of his mouth.

"Just Jordan. Just call me Jordan," she asked of him.

"Okay… Jordan."

His mouth returned to her breast and he began licking Jordan's nipples. She could feel every ridge and bump on his tongue roll over her sensitive flesh which forced his name out of her throat again.

"L-Lincoln!" Jordan panted, grabbing his white hair and forcing his head to burrow deeper into her chest. His nostrils filled with the scent of her body, and unlike the other girls, she didn't smell like sweat and odor at all. It was a more entrancing scent, befitting the dignified image of his club president. Well, formerly dignified image at least...

Lincoln pulled his focus away from his vague cloud of thoughts and back to the nipple Jordan was cramming down his mouth and on his tongue. His wet organ flicked and lashed at it, drawing more soft moans from the girl, and he sucked it as if she were capable of producing milk. Her touch was more gentle now, cradling his head as he feasted on her body, but Lincoln could feel her nails dig into his skull as his hand rose to the other nipple and began pressing his digits on it. Each time it flattened and hardened again, and from the way Jordan was repeating "More… more… more..." she clearly liked that.

Suddenly, he grabbed at her and pushed her down to the table, Jordan crying out as her back hit the wooden surface. "Did I hurt you?" Lincoln asked with concern.

"No, no, just keep doing what you were."

This _really _was a new side to her. Lincoln found it weird… and kinda hot.

He spread open her legs as he bucked to the ground, pressing his knees and ankles to the carpeted floor. Before Jordan could ask what he was doing, she tensed as she felt his hot breaths roll over her tingling sex. Lincoln stared at it with amazement; she was practically oozing shlick, and every inch of her skin below her waist was shining and glistening. Lincoln brought his hand to it, pressing it against her lips and rolling them around, playing with her swollen clit. She gasped and coughed at his touch, when an idea occurred to her. "Lincoln, do we even have time for this? Someone might see us!"

He glanced up and grinned. "Let them catch us."

And then he rolled his tongue over her vagina, sealing the deal. Jordan let out a heavy groan as she reached for the back of Lincoln's head, pushing him deeper into her snatch. When his pink tongue finally broke through the gate, Jordan let out a scream so loud that Lincoln actually worried for a second that his previous remark might come true.

But nevertheless, he didn't stop. He was too overcome with his desire to please this amazing girl, and his surprise at how wet she was. She hadn't orgasmed yet, but that didn't stop her dam from leaking. With every lap he took, his face was doused with more driplets of her juices. Then Lincoln pushed his tongue even deeper, flicking it around inside to taste her folds and inner walls. Her hips closed around his head, keeping him trapped (not that he minded), and he could feel an intense shaking heat from her body.

"L-Lincoln, go a little higher!" Jordan cried. He was used to following her orders, so he of course withdrew his tongue slightly to lick over her entire gentalia. When his tongue struck her clit, Jordan jerked her entire body, and Lincoln knew what he had to do next, a sinister and fanged grin sprouting on his face. He began focus everything in his mouth on her clit; teeth, lips and tongue. The assault made Jordan weak and shaky, but it also rode her over waves of pleasure. She groaned and curled her toes with every valiant strike at her organ. She began huffing, and reached to squeeze her breasts. She could feel something build up inside her, and with every hit from Lincoln's tongue, that something got closer and closer to her slit. She started rubbing her cunt in Lincoln's face, using him as little more than a scratchpad…

"Lincoln!"

She screamed his name as she climaxed. A gushing waterfall leaked from her delicate body and sprayed Lincoln's already wet face. He coughed and choked on the new liquid, turning his head and falling slightly to the ground, where the sandy haired girl noticed that he had been gripping his cock the entire time. She felt selfish for keeping him from feeling any pleasure from her directly, and she sought to rectify that. "Lincoln, get up," she ordered calmly. He nodded, and then raised himself off the ground, where his erection was met with the soft and careful hands of the blushing young girl.

"You've got a lot of stuff leaking too," she said, smearing his pre over his burning cock with her thumb and index. When she felt she had given him enough wetness, she began to stroke his shaft. She started slowly at first, but encouraged by her love's moans of "Jordan..." she decided to go faster. His hips jerked and bucked into her hand-hole, as if he were helping himself to it, and Jordan laughed lightly.

"I think you might need something a little better than my hands."

"You have the hands of a masseuse, though."

His smile was sweet when he said that, and Jordan found herself blushing again. They were having _sex_, so how was he still able to make her fawn over him with just a kind compliment and a warm smile?

She tugged on him, and began positioning his hips above hers, his organ above hers. With a shudder and a worried look at Jordan, Lincoln asked her, "Are you ready for this?"

Jordan nodded, smiling at him. "I don't have the same _experience _you have, but I'm ready. We both are. That's how love works."

He couldn't help himself. He had to lean in one last time and peck her on her cheeks. "I love you," he whispered.

_I know you do, Lincoln._

Lincoln wrapped his hand around his cock and guided it to Jordan's pussy. Their sexes were wet enough, but Lincoln thought it best to rub his staff over her, creating a fine solute mix of her sex juices and his. He then leaned into her, his dick barely holding on to her opening, and he reached out and grabbed her hips to help maneuver himself. He gave her one final tender look, and nodded. In past experience, going slow wasn't the best option, so now he opted to slide himself into her as swiftly as possible, breaking her virginity almost instantly.

Jordan cried out at the sudden rush of intense pain, and the flecks of blood that poured out made her speared cunt look like an open wound. However, when saw the worried expression on her lover's freckled face, she grit her teeth and whispered "K-Keep going, Lincoln." Lincoln brought his tool forward again, pushing into Jordan and widening her insides to suit his size and shape, but he was sure to be more slow this time. When the blots of pain began to fade, she lost herself in the pleasurable feeling of Lincoln sliding in and out of her, her walls constantly aching for more. "Yeah, that's the stuff," she gasped.

Lincoln helped his eyes to the carnal image before him; a naked, moaning Girl Jordan spreading herself to allow his dick to more easily push into her, all with a spark in her eyes and an erotic biting of her bottom lip. That image alone would've suited his fantasies for months, but this wasn't fantasy.

It sure felt like it, though.

Her folds clamped down on his dick painfully, and Lincoln groaned with every thrust into her. He could feel himself stabbing the walls and ends of her vagina, all the while her slit produced more ooze. Lincoln found that the best method wasn't the slow or fast he had been attempting, but instead a more moderate and middle-ground between the two. He was careful and rough with her at the same time, and she couldn't get enough.

Of course, good things don't last forever. So with sharp tears in her eyes, Jordan found herself cumming only a few minutes after she had last done it. "That feels so fucking…" she stopped herself when she clamped her hand over her mouth, and lifted it only when she felt Lincoln's shaft pause in its place in her holster. "Why'd you stop? Keep going!"

"Are you sure? I mean..."

"Just do it or I swear you'll become the janitor of this club!"

Lincoln chuckled, and using Jordan's cum as a lubricant, Lincoln began thrusting even faster into Jordan.

Her cum had only made it easier for him to enter and exit her throbbing pink walls, so he unconsciously began to increase his speed. His head bowed, and he pressed his body to hers as his swollen girth began to fly in and out in a blur.

That was when Jordan decided to start bucking her hips against Lincoln's already working hips. His rod was stuffed deeper into Jordan's cunt, which made him moan loudly. He could feel his resistance breaking down, and his tired organ ready to explode, outside or inside her. "Oh, Jordan… Jordan, I'm ready to cum!" Lincoln shouted.

"D-Don't stop, Lincoln! Finish inside me! Seal us together forever!" Jordan pleaded hysterically.

He felt himself become a piston; his brain was shutting down, his skin was fevered and sensitive to touch, and his only concern was the warning feeling of expulsion in his cock. He jerked his hips forward a few more times, sinking it as deep inside her as he could muster, before he finally cried out "Jordan!" and came inside her. Her walls closed around him as he shot off cords of hot, white seed, plastering her insides with his matter. She bit down on her teeth and lips, groaning in pleasure as she felt her insides fill with a deluge of his warm cum.

Lincoln pulled out, panting as he fell flat on his ass on the ground. Jordan lay on the table for a few moments, touching her battered inner thighs. She swallowed as one thought, and only one, fluttered through her mind.

_GET ME MORE!_

She tried not to feed her insatiable mental starvation for Lincoln, but this was a special occasion.

She fell onto Lincoln as he lay flat on the ground, trying to recover. "Whoof!" Lincoln complained as her weight pressed on him. "Jordan, just give me a sec-"

"A 'sec' isn't good enough," she said. She rubbed her butt on Lincoln's dick, which was still pulsating from its recent orgasm. It was sensitive to the touch, but it gave way to pleasure after a while. When she heard the moan from Lincoln, the brunette smiled and stood slightly, hovering above Lincoln's rod before she sunk on it. It impaled her hard, and Jordan let out a feeble cry as her insides had to adjust yet again.

They both grunted as Jordan began to shift her weight, rocking her hips back and forth to swirl it along Lincoln's length. She let him grab her sides as she bounced on his cock, as if he were gently directing her in their sex. His dick throbbed and pulsed inside her, and Lincoln was surprised to feel the feeling of building orgasm return so quickly. With a few more bounces and a little rutting on his behalf, Lincoln clenched his teeth as he felt himself spew his semen again.

Jordan took him in as deep as she could when she felt him climaxing again. His boiling heat bubbling inside her kicked off another orgasm for her, which she expressed by moaning his name again. "_Lincoln,_" she softly said before she fell on him, kissing his lips as her womb filled with his cum.

When it was all over, the two sat up. Lincoln glanced at the clock hanging on the wall with hazy, half-lidded eyes, and shrugged when he realized they were late for their first class. What mattered to him more was the girl clinging to him with delicate arms, hugging him.

"I have to ask… did it feel good?"

"Compared to the other girls… you're in the top five."

Her eyes flashed, and Lincoln grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, you were the best. It helps that, out of all the girls, I've always respected you the most. And I… loved you. Too..."

She kissed his cheek. "And I love you too, Lincoln. We all do. Everyone appreciates you, even if you don't feel like we do."

She would've said more, but everything has taken the energy out of her, especially since it was so early in the morning. She yawned and fell asleep on him, pushing her naked body on him. As she slumbered away, Lincoln lay there, stroking her hair, and smiling to himself as a sense of love and esteem struck him.

He promised himself at that moment that he would never be late to another student council meeting again.

* * *

**Forget anything I ever said about my writing before; this has to be my favorite lemon writing ever. In terms of "quality", I'd consider it top five, but it was the one I loved writing most (even though I was briefly in the hospital when I wrote it oof). **

**Anyways, thank you all so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Of course, considering that the people still reading are haremfags, you probably did lol. Got nothing else to say except;**

_**Proofreading is and always will be a scam, no matter what James tells me. #MyTyposMyChoice**_


End file.
